Ilusões
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Darklemon Lemon Milo x Camus] Camus estava tomando um banho quando é agarrado por Milo. Extremamente fragilizado, ele tem o apoio de Saga, mas milo aparece dizendo que não fez nada... A questão é: Estaria Milo dizendo a verdade? Õ.o
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusões**

**Parte 01**

Estava relaxando na banheira quando seus olhos se arregalam ao vê-lo na porta, tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ele avançou rapidamente. Não houve tempo de detê-lo! Quando deu por si, ele já se encontrava praticamente dentro da banheira junto com ele. As mãos dele seguravam com força seus pulsos e ele continha um sorriso divertido e enigmático desenhado nos lábios.

" O que pensa que está fazendo?", Perguntou, terrivelmente irritado com a atitude do outro. Quem ele pensava que era para invadir sua casa e principalmente invadir seu banheiro dessa forma? Tudo bem que eram amigos, mas aquilo já era demais!

" Me solta logo, Milo!", Ordenou, mas o outro não parecia se importar com suas ordens ou reclamações. Sempre soube que o outro era muito brincalhão, mas invadir sua casa!

Extremamente irritado com o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, Camus se ergue um pouco e tenta se soltar, mas todo seu esforço foi em vão. Surpreendeu-se! Desde quando Milo era tão forte assim? Suas forças sempre formam iguais! Na verdade, sempre vencia o Escorpião, pelo fato de conseguir se manter mais calmo que ele. Milo sempre se irritava facilmente! Então... Por que agora não conseguia se livrar daquelas mãos?

Elevou seu cosmo e saiu da banheira. Não estava com a mínima paciência pra brincadeira naquele dia! Estava fazendo mais calor que o normal e aquele era o terceiro banho que tomava a tarde. Tinha finalmente conseguido relaxar, após usar seu cosmo pra fazer nevar um pouco dentro do banheiro. Quando estava completamente relaxado e quando já se encontrava quase fechando os olhos pra dormir, viu um vulto e arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a pessoa que viu. Ele! Milo de Escorpião, ali! Parado em frente à porta com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Até tentou xingá-lo, mas antes de começar a fazê-lo, o viu se aproximar rapidamente e o prensá-lo na banheira, sempre mantendo aquele sorrido irritantemente sapeca nos lábios.

Mesmo com o cosmo elevado, Camus não conseguia se livrar das mãos de Milo, que ainda o estava segurando. Aquilo já estava deixando-o pra lá de furioso! Ele estava o desafiando?

" Que merda é essa Milo! Me solta agora!", Disse as últimas palavra gritando e a única coisa que conseguiu como resposta foi um sorriso malicioso de Milo.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião desceu os olhos. Observou a boca entreaberta, o pescoço alvo, o tórax definido, as pernas torneadas... As gostas de água escorrendo por todo aquele corpo deslumbrante... Um sorriso ainda mais malicioso se formou nos lábios de Milo e Camus arregalou os olhos! Olhou para os olhos de Milo e então olhou para onde ele estava olhando, ficando corado na hora. Por que Milo o olhava de forma tão indiscreta? Qual era a dele, reparando tanto em seu corpo assim? Com ele era indiscreto!

" O que você tá olhando? Deixa de ser pervertido, Milo! Me larga logo!", Falava exasperado e então Milo passou a língua sensualmente sobre os lábios, para a surpresa de Camus.

" Você é mesmo gostoso!", Milo disse, olhando nos olhos de Camus.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário não sabia como reagir! Não conseguia entender o motivo de seu melhor amigo agir assim. O que deu nele? Por que brincava com ele desse jeito? E o mais importante... Por que raios não conseguia se soltar? Ele era mais forte, então... Por quê? Estava boquiaberto com as palavras e ações de Milo... Então, 'acordou' do transe em que se encontrava por alguns minutos.

Camus deu um safanão mais forte, livrando-se finalmente das mãos de Milo. Afastou-se e pegou uma toalha, que estava pendurada próxima a ele, enrolando-a na cintura. Já ia tirar satisfações com Milo, mas quando abriu a boca pra dizer a primeira palavra, não pôde acreditar no que o outro fizera. Foi tão rápido e ele ficara tão surpreso, que nem tivera tempo de reagir.

" Restrição!", Milo paralisa Camus no mesmo lugar. Sorri extremamente satisfeito por ter paralisado o tão perfeito Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, Camus!

" Por que está fazendo isso?", Camus perguntou furioso. O que mais o irritava não era exatamente a ação do outro, mas o fato de não conseguir se livrar do golpe dele. Como pôde ficar completamente paralisado? Não conseguia mexer nem mesmo um músculo!

" É melhor não resistir, Camus!", Milo disse com uma voz sarcástica, o que deixou Camus ainda mais nervoso. Ficar a mercê de outra pessoa não era algo... Agradável.

O Escorpião foi se aproximando de Camus, com um sorriso muito sensual nos lábios. Vestia uma calça preta bem justa e uma blusa branca simples, parecida com a que usavam para treinar, mas ela se encontrava aberta, deixando a mostra sua pele bronzeada e seus músculos perfeitos. Aproximou-se mais de Aquário, tocando a face macia dele. Observou os fios da franja a lhe cair sobre os olhos, que eram de um lindo tom azul, que o fitava de maneira furiosa, aqueles lábios tão convidativos... Aquela face realmente perfeita!

Começou a descer a mão, passando pelo pescoço alvo, descendo mais, parando sobre o tórax. Viu Camus abrir a boca pra dizer algo, mas parecia perturbado demais para conseguir falar. Sorriu maliciosamente e avançou contra o indefeso Camus, beijando o pescoço macio dele. Camus abriu os olhos, surpreso e forçou sua voz a sair.

" O que está... O que...?", Sua voz saía trêmula e mostrava toda a sua perturbação com a ação de Milo. O coração de Camus disparou! Sentia a respiração de Milo em seu pescoço, bem como a língua dele passeando sobre o local.

" Saboreando, Camus! Saboreando!", Disse, voltando a beijar o pescoço dele. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas malhadas do Mago do Gelo.

A língua de Milo passeava por toda a pele de Camus. Começou a descer mais, passando a beijar o peito de Aquário, que começou a se desesperar! Os dedos de Milo envolveram um de seus mamilos, apertando-o e beliscando-o. O que Milo pretendia com aquilo? Não estava acreditando no que ele estava fazendo! Seu coração estava mais disparado ainda e por incrível que pareça, Camus percebeu que seu rosto queimava. Não era possível... Ele estava corando? Começou a ficar internamente irritado com isso, mas não conseguia raciocinar direito para pensar melhor sobre o assunto.

" Por... Quê?", Perguntou, ainda desnorteado. Como seu melhor amigo poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com ele? Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a idéia de que Milo estava brincando com ele.

" Porque eu quero!", Milo respondeu com um sorriso.

Começou a empurrar o paralisado Camus em direção a cama. O Cavaleiro de Aquário tentava em vão se libertar e, Milo apenas ria do esforço inútil dele. Jogou Camus na cama e se colocou deitado entre as pernas dele. Beijou Camus de forma voraz e pedia passagem, mas Camus resistia. Então o Escorpião desceu a mão e apertou o membro de Camus, fazendo-o abrir a boca para reclamar, aproveitando a deixa, Milo invade aquela doce boca com a língua e começa a sua tão sonhada exploração. Camus tentava se afastar, mas não conseguia se mover. Começou a ficar desesperado! Tentava pensar logicamente, mas não conseguia, pelo fato de não conseguir compreender a ação do outro. Por que aquilo? Esse não era o Milo que ele conhecia e que era seu amigo.

Depois de ter explorado a boca de Camus da forma que queria, abandonou seus lábios e foi em direção ao peito, começando a lamber e morder cada pedaço que encontrava. Deixava marcas vermelhas naquele tórax branco e macio. Suas mãos passeavam por toda a pele dele, deixando marcas ainda mais avermelhadas por onde passava, por causa das unhas. Ergueu-se e olhou para os olhos de Camus com um sorriso tão sádico que o coração do Cavaleiro de Aquário pareceu falhar uma batida! Com certeza, não reconhecia mais o amigo!

Milo abriu as pernas de Camus e levou a mão direita até o joelho dele e começou a subir a mão, passando com força suas unhas, deixando aquela marca extremamente vermelha à medida que ia passeando sobre aquela pele tão branca e sedosa. Viu no olhar do outro que ele sentia um pouco de dor pelo que ele fazia e sorriu.

Atacou novamente aqueles lábios tão convidativos. Sentia-se perder o controle de tudo ao sentir o gosto tão suave e delirante de Camus. Seu beijo foi tão selvagem que deixara os lábios dele vermelhos e não somente pelo ato de beijar, mas pelo sangue que escorria deles. Sim... Ele arrancara sangue dele! Sentia desejo e frustração.

Ele nunca demonstrava suas emoções e isso era frustrante. Queira ver emoções ali, nem que fosse de dor. Abriu mais as pernas de Camus e se colocou entre elas, passando a beijar novamente aquele tórax alvo e que tanto desejava! Entre seus dedos se encontrava o mamilo de Camus, que ele fazia questão de apertar e torcer com força. Voltou a tocar no pênis dele, massageando-o de forma lenta.

" Para com isso!", Camus falou. Tudo aquilo não era real! Não podia ser! Não devia estar acontecendo!

"Por quê?", Essa era a pergunta que não saía da mente dele. Queria entender o motivo! Apenas isso...

Milo ignorava tudo o que Camus dizia. Não ouvia uma palavra sequer! Continuou a manipular o membro dele, que mesmo Camus não querendo, mostrava que estava sentindo prazer. Sorriu satisfeito e sua língua fazia voltas e mais voltas ao redor do mamilo do belo Cavaleiro.

Camus queria sumir, mas ainda não conseguia se mover. Desejava não sentir nada, mas seu membro já estava a despertar em uma ereção completa. Aquilo era vergonhoso! Sentir prazer em uma situação daquelas... Tentava ir contra seu corpo. Queria se manter racional e não sentir nada, mas era impossível. Quem estava ali era Milo, aquele tido no Santuário com maior conquistador existente. O Escorpião sorriu ao ver que o corpo de Camus já correspondia às mínimas carícias que ele proporcionava, mesmo que a mente de Camus ainda tentando lutar contra o desejo avassalador que ele estava sentindo no momento.

Sentia a maciez dos lábios dele sobre sua pele. Cada toque dele deixava um rastro de fogo por onde passava. Ele tentava, mas não podia mais resistir! Tentou, mas Milo é uma chama ardente da qual ele não podia fugir e no fundo, talvez não desejasse se salvar de se queimar naquelas labaredas infernais! Deixou-se levar por aquelas carícias. Sabia que era inútil resistir! Milo beijava o pescoço de Camus, enquanto suas mãos voltaram a passear por todo o seu perfeito corpo, o que já estava deixando-o ofegante. Um sorriso malicioso se desenhou nos lábios do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, quando ele fitou os olhos perdidos de prazer de Camus.

" Você é perfeito!", Falou, olhando nos olhos azuis do outro.

Os longos e sedosos fios azul-petróleo de Camus se encontravam espalhados sobre o lençol branco de sua cama. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam pelo medo e pela excitação ao mesmo tempo. Seus lábios abertos estavam inchados devido aos longos beijos trocados com Milo e o corte no canto de sua boca ainda ardia um pouco e ainda sangrava. Tinha todos os motivos para ter raiva do homem a sua frente, mas não conseguia! Não conseguia ter raiva daquele poço de sensualidade que era Milo. O olhar dele, tudo nele o encantava, quebrava todas as suas barreiras...

Desde que fôra ressuscitado por Athena após a batalha contra Hades, Camus tentava de todas as formas demonstrar seus sentimentos para Milo. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião, apesar de ser seu amigo, sempre dava mostrar de que se Camus quisesse, ele topava algo mais, mas Camus sempre soube que Milo era brincalhão e sempre cantava a todos os que ele considerava como sendo bonito ou atraente e fazia isso nem que seja só pra deixar a pessoa desconcertada. Adorava brincar! Mas isso sempre deixara Camus inseguro. Milo vivia dando indiretas e ria da cara de Aquário que o fitava sério a cada comentário malicioso. Apesar de morrer de vergonha das indiretas mais que diretas de Milo, Camus tinha que admitir qua amava cada vez que ele fazia isso.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que pensou em se declarar para o Escorpião. Foi na época em que os Cavaleiros de Bronze invadiram o Santuário para devolver o mesmo para a nova encarnação da Deusa Athena, Saori Kido, mas ele morreu para ensinar a seu pupilo Hyoga a técnica da Execução Aurora. Lembrou-se que no momento em que disparou o golpe, ele se lembrou de Milo e de que não poderia se declarar como queira. Desejava ter pelo menos dito que o amava, mas já era tarde demais. Ele havia morrido!

Camus ficou olhando para aquelas duas safiras, que eram os olhos de Milo. Ele o desejava tanto... Depois que voltou a vida, ele tentou várias vezes dizer, mas sempre lhe faltou coragem e agora, Milo se encontrava abraçando-o e beijando de forma selvagem. Parou por uns segundos e pensou que o melhor seria aproveitar!

" Sempre imaginei como seria a textura de sua pele. Ao observá-lo, deduzia que era macia, mas ela...", Milo beija o tórax de Camus de forma suave e sensual e ao mesmo tempo o acariciava fortemente. Camus gemeu ante o toque do outro, se entregando completamente aquela criatura lasciva em cima dele.

" Mas ela é muito mais do que eu imaginei!", Completou e Camus suspirou na hora, devido aos beijos do Escorpião.

Milo voltou a beijar Camus e foi prontamente correspondido, com uma paixão avassaladoramente grande e desenfreada. O gosto de sangue ainda estava presente, mas ambos não pareciam se importar com isso. Camus desejou estar livre, para poder abraçá-lo. Teria de falar para o outro o soltar logo!

Quando seus lábios se distanciaram, Camus se viu fascinado pelos olhos azuis de Milo, perdido dentro daquelas pupilas cor de safira. Sentiu-se extremamente calmo e seguro, presenteando o Escorpião com um sorriso suave e gentil. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca antes e Camus percebeu que não havia motivos para não falar aquilo que mais queria.

" Eu amo você, Milo!", Disse doce e apaixonadamente. Nunca pensou que conseguiria ser tão gentil e suave assim.

" Eu adoro o seu corpo, Camus!", Milo disse de maneira sarcástica.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Milo, o coração de Camus parou. Ele sentiu como se todo o seu corpo tivesse sido cortado... Não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Milo devia estar brincando, só podia ser isso ou então não acreditava nas palavras dele.

" Milo, eu não estou brincando.", Disse sério, escondendo um desespero que crescia cada vez mais dentro dele.

" Nem eu, Camus!", Milo falou sorrindo maliciosamente. Camus não acreditava naquelas palavras.

" Eu adoro o seu corpo e sempre quis tê-lo. Na verdade, quem no Santuário não te desejaria? Principalmente por você ser tão difícil de se aproximar! Mas eu tinha mais chance, por ser seu amigo...", Falou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e nem por um momento, levou em conta os sentimentos de Camus.

" ...!" O cérebro de Camus tentava processar as palavras ditas pelo Escorpião. Então Milo estava com ele apenas por ele ser difícil? Não era porque gostava dele?

" Sempre quis provar esse corpinho!", Milo disse da maneira mais sarcástica que conseguiu, lambendo a orelha de Camus.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário estava chocado com isso. Não conseguia nem definir o que estava sentindo! Queria desaparecer! Olhou incrédulo para Milo, sentindo uma revolta e uma indignação imensa crescer dentro dele.

" SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, MILO!", Camus gritou, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em querer se formar em seus olhos. Logo ele que era tido como uma pedra de gelo! Se Milo não o amava, ele não ia querer nada com ele! Podia estar agindo como um adolescente, mas e daí? Ele tinha 20 anos, faria 21 dali a poucas semanas. Desejava que Milo o deixasse em paz!

" Não!", Falou divertido, enquanto mandava a toalha, que nada estava cobrindo, para longe. Olhou novamente para cada curva e músculo daquele corpo, com olhos famintos que Camus jamais vira em Milo.

" Vim aqui para ter esse corpo e é isso que eu terei.", Falou, abrindo mais as pernas de Camus, que se desesperou. Ele não podia se mover, ainda paralisado pela Restrição de Milo e o outro parecia estar falando sério.

Milo olhou de forma sádica para Camus, enquanto seus dedos iam até o local que ele tanto desejava. Introduziu dois dedos em Camus sem aviso, arrancando um grito do mesmo. Começou a rir maliciosamente, enquanto movimentava os dedos dentro dele. Camus serrou os dentes pra se impedir de gritar.

Milo ergue uma perna de Camus e começou a apertá-la, deixando marcas vermelhas na coxa. Retirou os dedos de dentro de Camus e abriu o zíper de sua calça, colocando pra fora sua ereção. Debruçou-se sobre Camus mordendo o pescoço dele.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Camus gritou, quando Milo o penetrou de uma única vez. A dor que ele sentia era enorme. Parecia que estava sendo rasgado em dois.

" Huuuummmmm... Você é tão apertado quanto eu imaginei, Camus.", Disse. Ergueu-se um pouco e fitou aqueles olhos azuis do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Viu toda a dor expressa em sua face e nos olhos do outro e se excitou ainda mais com isso.

Começou a se mover dentro de Camus, causando ainda mais dor nele. Milo se deliciava com cada expressão de dor que aqueles olhos lhe presenteavam. Camus não conseguia se manter impassível diante daquela situação. Nunca fôra de demonstrar sentimentos, mas desde que ressuscitou, ele estava mais suscetível a demonstrar emoções. Seu coração estava despedaçado.

Milo se movia mais e mais rápido dentro de Camus. Retirava-se quase completamente apenas para penetrá-lo novamente com mais força. Estava tão concentrando no prazer que sentia dentro daquele corpo, que de frio não tinha nada, que acabou por desfazer a Restrição, sem ao menos notar.

Camus sentia cada movimento de Milo e como ele o machucava. Apesar da dor que sentia, notou que poderia se mover livremente agora, mas se encontrava tão debilitado psicologicamente que nada fez. Apenas sentia Milo se movendo com selvageria e sem perceber, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. A dor que sentia era horrível, mas o que mais doía não era seu corpo...

" Aaaaahhhhh... Camus... Você... É... Maravilhoso... Hummmm...", Milo falou entre gemidos. Sentia um prazer enorme enquanto se movia com maestria dentro de Camus. Sentia um calor se espalhar por todas as partes de seu sedutor e belo corpo.

Milo passou a se movimentar mais rápido, sentindo as correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo com mais intensidade. Estava ofegante e olhou nos olhos de Camus, vendo-os molhados pelas lágrimas e gemendo pela dor que sentia. Sorriu ao ver aquelas lágrimas e se movimentou mais rápido. Milo não mais agüentou e ejaculou abundantemente dentro de Camus, agora fazendo movimentos lentos.

Sua respiração ainda estava ofegante e Milo se debruça contra o peito de Camus, a fim de se recuperar dos espasmos deliciosos sofridos pelo seu corpo. Ficou ali parado por alguns minutos e então se retirou de dentro de Camus. Levantou-se e o fitou. O Cavaleiro de Aquário ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, sem mover nenhum centímetro.

" Você é tão gostoso quanto imaginei, Camus! Pena não ter participado muito! Háháháháháháháhá!", Milo disse, vestindo a roupa.

Camus ficou apenas parado, olhando-o com lágrimas nos olhos.

" Todos diziam que eu nunca conseguiria nada com você! Mas eu não apenas consegui sua amizade e confiança... Eu consegui o seu coração e hoje consegui meu prêmio máximo... Seu lindo e perfeito corpo!", Milo disse sorrindo e saindo do quarto de Camus.

Quando Camus sentiu que Milo saiu da casa de Aquário, seus olhos voltaram a derramar lágrimas, devido a tudo o que passou, todas as palavras ditas pela pessoa que mais amava. Levantou-se com dificuldade, indo em direção ao banheiro, onde tudo começou, a fim de tomar um banho e se limpar. Seus olhos desfocados miraram o espelho, vendo o reflexo de seu tão machucado corpo e mais lágrimas nublaram sua visão.

**OOO**

Três dias haviam se passado. Todos os Cavaleiros notaram que havia algo de anormal nas redondezas das 12 Casas Zodiacais, mas exatamente, desde a partida do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, que foi acompanhar Athena nos exatos três dias atrás, quando coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer.

Shura havia chegado no dia anterior e pegou de relance alguns boatos que circulavam no Santuário, de que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário estaria doente e se recusava a deixar o aconchego de seu lar.

"Camus passando mal!", Shura se perguntava em pensamento. Resolveu ir visitá-lo, a fim de averiguar a veracidade daqueles boatos. Começou a subir as escadarias para a Casa de Aquário pensativo e no caminho, encontrou Aioria.

" Boa tarde, Aioria!", Disse Shura cordialmente.

" Ah! Boa Tarde, Shura! Já ficou sabendo?", Aioria perguntou. Sua feição demonstrava preocupação e frustração.

" Ouvi que Camus não está bem.", Disse sério. Ainda achava que aquilo era brincadeira, já que Camus era muito sério, sempre se cuidara muito bem e nunca ficou doente. Ficou realmente espantado quando lhe disseram que ele não saía para nada, nem para treinar.

" O pior é que ninguém sabe o que ele tem e Camus se recusa a atender qualquer pessoa.", Aioria viu o espanto nos olhos de Shura, quando ele terminou de falar.

" Não... Atende ninguém?", Shura estava realmente surpreso.

" Estamos a três dias tentando fazê-lo nos deixar entrar, mas ele não nos atende e quando tentamos abrir a porta à força, ele usa o cosmo pra nos impedir e congelar tudo em volta da Casa de Aquário.", Aioria completou suspirando.

" Mas... Se ele consegue manifestar o cosmo desta forma para repeli-los, ele não deve estar tão mal... Aliás, ele não deve estar nem doente!", Shura já não estava entendendo mais nada.

"É... Você tem razão.", Aioria diz meio pensativo.

" Até mesmo Hyoga tentou falar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Já tentamos de tudo, mas ele não fala nada nem sai de casa. Se ao menos Athena estivesse aqui para falar com ele...", Aioria estava realmente preocupado com Camus. Ele era tão certinho... Não sabia o que podia ter acontecido e Camus não estava ajudando muito para se resolver o problema. Ele sempre fôra fechado e reservado demais!

Shura estava pensativo. Não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse deixar Camus nesse estado. Aparentemente Camus não estava doente, já que repelia todos com seu cosmo congelante. Estava perdido em pensamento, quando teve sua linha de raciocínio interrompida pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão.

" Talvez você consiga conversar com ele.", Disse esperançoso para Shura.

" Por que acha que eu vou conseguir?", Shura perguntou curioso.

" Ora, Shura! Desde a luta contra Hades, você, Saga e Camus se tornaram muito amigos! Quem sabe você não consegue descobrir o que está havendo?", Disse um pouco aborrecido. Shura parecia que não estava pensando! Será que ele não via que era a luz no fim do túnel? ò.ó

Quando escutou as palavras de Aioria, imediatamente algo veio à mente de Shura.

" E o Milo! Ele não foi falar com o Camus?", Perguntou. Shura sabia que desde que todos começaram seus treinamentos para se tornarem Cavaleiros de Ouro, Milo foi o primeiro que se aproximou do 'Senhor Perfeição', como todos chamavam Camus. Milo parecia até mesmo a sombra do francês e era o único que conseguia arrastá-lo para tudo quanto é lado. Então, era estranho que ele ainda não tenha ido falar com Camus até agora.

" O Milo foi acompanhar Athena até o Japão, mas deve voltar hoje ou no máximo amanhã.", Aioria explicou.

" Ah! Entendo.", Shura parecia meio aéreo.

" Por falar em Milo, pelo que eu me lembro, o Camus não saiu de casa desde que ele viajou...", Leão disse mais para si mesmo do que para Shura. Deu de ombros e virou-se para Capricórnio.

" Vê se consegue algo. Eu tentei e quase fui congelado... Talvez você tenha mais sorte.", Aioria disse, em seguida deu um 'tchau' para Shura, desceu as escadas reclamando algo como 'só queria ajudar' e 'não precisava ser ameaçado a virar cubinho de gelo'. Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar as reclamações meio infantis de Aioria, balançou a cabeça para tirar a imagem do outro da mente e resolveu ir tentar ajudar o amigo.

Após subir mais alguns degraus, percebeu que vinha alguém pelo atalho das Doze Casas. Olhou e sorriu ao ver quem era.

" Shurinha!", Afrodite quase gritou ao ver o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio, pulando no pescoço dele e se pendurando ali.

" O... Oi, Afrodite!", Respondeu sorrindo e envolvendo a cintura do outro. Afrodite parecia um garoto alegre e empolgado!

" Estava morrendo de saudades!", Peixes disse, distribuindo beijinhos pela face de Shura, que apenas sorriu.

" Eu também estava com saudades.", Falou, abraçando Afrodite mais fortemente, beijando ternamente os lábios rosas do jovem e belo rapaz.

Desde que ressuscitaram após a batalha contra Hades, Afrodite se declarara para Shura, que sempre admirou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes, mas nunca se aproximou, porque Afrodite tinha o que podia ser considerado um relacionamento com Máscara da Morte, mas eles terminaram poucos dias antes de iniciarem a batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

Os dois ficaram se curtindo por um momento, trocando beijos e acariciando os corpos um do outro, então Shura pára e fica a observar aqueles lindos olhos azuis piscina de Afrodite. Nunca se cansaria de observá-los!

" Hã... Afrodite! Eu tô amando ficar aqui juntinho com você, mas... Eu preciso ir ver como o Camus está.", Shura falou corando um pouco. Ainda era difícil pra ele falar abertamente que adorava ficar juntinho com Afrodite, devido à timidez que era muita.

Afrodite derreteu-se ao ver a feição de seu amado Shurinha. Ele era tão tímido! Achava-o a coisa mais meiga do mundo, quando o via corando! Ele ficava tão cute cute! Uma das coisas que ele mais amava em Shura, era esse lado meigo e gentil dele, apesar de querer se mostrar forte e que não se importa com nada, ele era a gentileza em pessoa!

Afrodite se despendurou do pescoço de Shura e o olhou de forma séria, expressando também toda a sua preocupação ao ouvir o namorado falar em Camus.

" Tomara que você consiga falar com ele, Shurinha!", Afrodite falou, com olhinhos tristes. Camus sempre o xingava pelas festas que ele dava na Casa de Peixes, porque de acordo com ele, elas eram barulhentas e atrapalhavam seu sono, mas ainda assim o adorava. Às vezes o incomodada de propósito, pois tinha uma vontade enorme em vê-lo perder a paciência! Era engraçado ver o tão controlado Cavaleiro do Gelo perder a compostura e era muito raro também...

" Droga! O que pode ter acontecido?", Shura perguntava-se um pouco irritado.

" Eu não sei, mas... Ele ficou assim após a partida de Milo.", Afrodite disse sério, olhando nos olhos de Shura.

" Mas isso não é motivo pra agir assim. Ele nunca ficou assim antes e pelo que eu sei, não tá rolando nada entre eles!", Shura falou, como se pedisse que Afrodite lhe explicasse o que se passava.

" Eu não sei o que houve, Shurinha! Mas uma coisa eu te digo com certeza. Ele tenta esconder, mas eu notei pelo cosmo dele uma tristeza que...", Afrodite não pôde terminar de falar, pois foi interrompido por um surpreso Shura.

" Camus triste!", Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

" É. Qualquer pessoa não notaria, mas eu estive observando Camus e posso te garantir que no cosmo dele há apenas uma tristeza avassaladoramente profunda e isso ocorreu após Milo deixar a Casa de Aquário.", A Expressão de Afrodite mostrava que ele não estava brincando.

" Eu vou lá!", Shura estava por demais intrigado.

**OOO**

Já se encontrava lá há quase meia hora. Tocava a campainha, esmurrava a porta, mas nada de Camus atender! Já estava perdendo a paciência e pensava seriamente em usar a Excalibur e colocar aquela porta a baixo, fora que aquele frio produzido por Camus já estava o incomodando demais!

Shura bufou e ergue o braço direito, com o intuito de colocar aquela porta abaixo e imediatamente sentiu o cosmo de Camus aumentar um pouco. Parecia que ele estava criando uma barreira de frio intenso ao redor de toda a Mansão de Aquário. Por que ele fazia isso?

O cosmo de Camus parecia indiferente a tudo, na verdade, parecia frio e vazio. Shura pôde perceber que, como Afrodite tinha falado, o cosmo de Camus emitia realmente uma profunda tristeza, mas era necessário se concentrar nele para poder senti-la. Era até mesmo sufocante as emoções transmitidas através do cosmo do Cavaleiro de Gelo.

Shura respirou fundo e elevou seu cosmo, não de forma ameaçadora, mas de forma que transmitisse a Camus toda sua preocupação e sinceridade. Encostou a cabeça na porta e permaneceu de olhos fechados.

" Camus, eu quero ajudar! Me deixa entrar e ver você!", Shura disse calmamente. Perguntava-se o que poderia ter deixado o tão controlado Cavaleiro de Aquário tão triste. Será que Milo tinha a ver com isso? Sentia que Camus estava tão... Abalado. Sim! Essa era a palavra certa!

Shura sente que o cosmo de Camus diminuiu e então ele consegue abrir a porta, que parecia estar fechada mesmo era devido ao cosmo do amigo. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio entra na Mansão de Aquário, notando o quanto tudo estava mais frio que o de costume. Percebeu que Camus não se encontrava no andar térreo e subiu para os quartos. Ele devia estar deitado uma hora dessas...

Chegou em frente à porta do quarto de Camus e hesitou por um segundo, mas depois suspirou e abriu a bendita porta, ficando abalado com o que viu. O quarto se encontrava um pouco desarrumado, mas se tratando do Cavaleiro do Gelo aquilo era preocupante, mas o mais aterrador era Camus, que se encontrava enrolado em um lençol semitransparente e seu olhar nada transmitia, era completamente vazio. Ele não era de ficar demonstrando, mas aquela apatia era tão... Não tinha palavras para descrever!

Shura se aproximou cautelosamente da cama, notando aquele olhar distante e desfocado de Camus. Sentiu seu peito se apertar ao pensar no por quê ele se encontrava assim. Eles haviam se tornado grandes amigos, apesar de que a amizade deles ainda não era grande o suficiente para superar a que Camus tinha com Milo.

" Camus... O que... Houve?", Shura perguntou receoso, mas não obteve resposta. Aproximou-se mais e sentou-se na beira da cama.

" Você está passando mal? O que você está sentindo?", Perguntou aflito. Nunca o vira assim! Camus sempre foi muito controlado e não conseguia imaginar o que poderia tê-lo afetado dessa maneira.

" Me deixa sozinho...", A voz de Camus saiu baixa, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Shura ficou completamente sem ação diante do Camus que via agora. Ele parecia mergulhado em uma tristeza sufocante e o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio não conseguiu dizer nada! Ele não tinha estrutura pra ficar dando conselhos, Camus era assim, não ele! Desnorteado por ver o amigo assim, Shura nada pôde fazer, a não ser se levantar e fazer aquilo que o amigo queria.

Ao sair da Mansão de Aquário, Shura ainda estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos em relação ao estado deplorável de Camus, quando encontrou Saga de Gêmeos, que imediatamente o questionou sobre Camus.

" Desculpe, Saga. Mas... Eu não tenho capacidade de falar com ele no estado em que ele se encontra agora. Não sei nem o que dizer!", Falou, ainda meio perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Saga estava muito preocupado com Camus, mas não teve a chance de conversar com ele, devido a alguns problemas que tivera que resolver como Mestre do Santuário. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos suspirou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Shura, sorrindo.

" Está tudo bem! Vou falar com ele agora!", Saga falou confiante, entrando na Mansão de Aquário.

Adentrou sem dificuldades, apesar de ter sentido certa relutância no cosmo de Camus. Subiu para o segundo andar e entrou no quarto de Camus, indo direto até a cama. Olhou para aqueles olhos azuis vazios e ficou fitando-os por longos minutos.

Saga sentou-se na cama e levou a mão até os sedosos fios azul-petróleo de Camus, retirando-o da face do mesmo. Acariciou a pele macia dele e o olhou ternamente. Camus parecia não estar notando a presença de Saga ali.

" Camus, por que essa tristeza?", Saga perguntou ternamente. Sentiu um nó na garganta por vê-lo assim. O Cavaleiro de Aquário não respondeu e nem se dignou a olhá-lo.

Saga segurou delicadamente o rosto pálido de Camus, virando-o em direção a ele, a fim de encará-lo. Camus parecia não ter se alimentado bem nesses três dias, se é que se alimentou! Olhou para aqueles distantes olhos azuis, que estavam tão sem vida e no instante em que os fitou, Saga notou a tristeza desesperadora de se encontrar na mais terrível solidão, em um abandono sem precedentes. Ele reconhecia aquela emoção, pois já passara por isso antes! Não sabia o que o levou a ficar assim, mas entendia o que se passava no coração dele apenas por vê-lo.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos não suportou ficar apenas observando-o. Puxou Camus, fazendo-o se sentar e envolveu-o em um abraço, trazendo ainda mais o amigo de encontro a seu peito. Envolvia-o carinhosamente, enquanto acariciava aqueles lindos cabelos!

Camus estava se sentindo derrotado e desprotegido! Era isso que Saga via e compreendia! Passou a acariciar ternamente as costas desnudas de Camus, que não esboçava nenhuma reação. Saga observou o corpo menor a sua frente, notando vários hematomas na pele clara de Camus e se perguntou o que ou quem poderia ter feito aquilo, já que sabia que Camus não se machucaria e ele não estava treinando esses dias, lembrava-se perfeitamente do corpo dele estar em perfeitas condições quatro dias atrás.

" Camus, fale comigo!", Saga disse, gentil e suavemente, mas viu apenas Camus se aconchegar em seu peito e suspirar pesadamente.

Ao ver que Camus não o responderia, resolveu usar outra estratégia. Saga era o único que sabia dos sentimentos de Camus para com Milo e se ele falasse, citando o nome do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, talvez arrancasse alguma reação do francês. Aquela apatia de Camus o deixava muito incomodado... Camus era reservado, mas aquilo já era demais!

" O que Milo vai achar ao ver você assim quando voltar?"

Quando Saga terminou de pronunciar as palavras, sentiu um tremor de pura tensão percorrer todo o frágil corpo de Camus e ele se encolheu na mesma hora. Saga estranhou de imediato a reação do francês! Podia jurar que naquela reação havia receio... Havia... Medo!

Afastou apenas um pouco Camus de seu abraço, para observá-lo nos olhos, mas ele permanecia de cabeça baixa. Saga segurou o queixo dele, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem e ficou intrigado com a expressão nos olhos azuis de Camus. Aquário estava com uma expressão de muita tristeza e medo nos olhos, e, Saga não compreendia aquilo... Ele ficou assim apenas por que ele pronunciou o nome de Milo? Algo muito grave devia ter acontecido!

" Camus, diga alguma coisa.", Saga falou sério, mas não o ameaçava. Sabia que ele se recolheria mais se fosse muito pressionado.

" Saga...", A voz de Camus mal saía. Sentia-se tão... Derrotado, tão humilhado!

" O que houve três dias atrás?", Perguntou seriamente, escondendo sua aflição.

" O Milo... Ele veio... Aqui...", Camus falava pausadamente. Saga notou que o tremor presente no corpo de Camus aumentara assim que ele pronunciou o nome do Escorpião.

" Sim... E o que houve depois?", Tentava estimulá-lo a continuar. Acariciava as costas dele, dando conforto e uma sensação de proteção e sentiu que ele relaxou, mas apenas um pouco!

" Eu disse o que sentia, mas ele...", Camus sentia um nó na garganta insuportavelmente doloroso. Escorou sua cabeça no ombro de Saga, sentindo que ele acariciava suas costas. Era tão difícil dizer! Mas ele precisava falar... Não conseguia entender...

Camus começou a relatar o que houve naquele fatídico dia e Saga percebeu que apensar de estar falando, Camus não parecia estar presente ali. Ele parou de falar em um certo momento e fitou os olhos de Saga, se perdendo naqueles belos olhos azul-esverdeados. Sentiu seu coração se apertar de forma insuportável! Queria se livrar daquela dor maldita, mas não conseguia. Ficava olhando para aqueles olhos tão ternos e gentis, não conseguiu resistir! Abraçou Saga de forma desesperada, como se buscasse ser protegido por aqueles braços fortes. Desejava que Saga pudesse arrancar de dentro dele toda aquela dor, mas sabia que não era possível! Cogitou por um segundo que isso não era uma atitude de um Cavaleiro de Ouro, que isso não era uma atitude que ele, que tinha seus sentimentos e ações tão bem controlados tomaria. Mas não pôde evitar! Desde que abrira seu coração aquele Escorpião, não conseguia controlar as ondas de emoções que percorriam cada fibra de seu corpo.

Não se importou com nada e nem no que o outro pensaria dele. Considerava-o um amigo agora, um grande amigo. Necessitava urgentemente daquele abraço, para se sentir seguro e foi prontamente correspondido por Saga, que o envolveu protetoramente. Gêmeos deslizada suas mãos pelas costas e pelos cabelos de Camus, em uma carícia suave e gentil, percebeu que Milo deve ter feito algo de muito grave para Camus. Não estava gostando do rumo que aquela história estava tomando!

" Me conte o resto, Camus.", Saga disse e Camus, mesmo que dificultosamente, continuou a relatar tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Sentia-se seguro e estava confiando plenamente em Saga.

A cada palavra angustiada pronunciada por Camus, Saga o abraçava mais e o acariciava mais ternamente, como se tentando recompensá-lo por toda a dor que passou e não se referia a algo físico, mas principalmente ao lado psicológico, que fôra o mais prejudicado. Sentiu uma raiva imensa de Milo e sabia que se o encontrasse naquele momento, com certeza o enviaria para Outra Dimensão, se não explodisse o corpo dele primeiro! Como ele pôde magoar alguém como Camus tão profundamente? Estava completamente decepcionado com o Escorpião!

**OOO**

O sol se erguia brilhante no céu do Santuário. As nuvens brancas e algodoadas enfeitavam toda aquela imensidão azul e o vento soprava abundantemente, deixando o ambiente agradável.

Saga, após passar a noite inteira ao lado de Camus, conversando com ele e depois zelando por seu sono, o convenceu a sair de casa. Após o alimentá-lo... O que foi necessário quase obrigá-lo, pois ele insistia não estar com o menor apetite, foi com ele até um local mais afastado, que ficava próximo ao mar com o intuito de fazer um treinamento leve, na verdade, apenas um exercício!

Camus até parecia um pouco animado, mas dava pra notar que ele ainda estava fraco devido à falta de alimentação que não era ingerida há alguns dias, mas se sentiu melhor ao sentir aquela brisa fria vinda do mar tocar o seu rosto e corpo. Talvez conseguisse se distrair um pouco!

Saga viu que Camus, apesar de abatido ainda, parecia melhor e sorriu! Sentia que Camus estava mais confiante depois da conversa que tiveram. Eles continuavam a fazer aqueles exercícios levíssimos e em determinada hora, Camus o fitou longamente.

O olhar que Camus demonstrava agora era tranqüilo. Saga estava ali do seu lado e o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos inspirava confiança e por isso se sentia relaxado e se animou mais um pouco. Camus então vê a aproximação de uma Amazona, ele e Saga param de treinar.

" Saga, há um problema com os novos adeptos a Cavaleiros.", Disse Shina. Seus cabelos revoltosos moviam-se rapidamente devido à ação do vento.

" Qual o problema?", Saga perguntou curioso.

" Não sei bem o que houve, mas se você não for lá, o Mascará da Morte vai acabar matando um a um.", Falou, revirando os olhos impaciente ao dizer o nome do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

" Máscara da Morte está treinando os novatos?", Camus perguntou impressionado. Sabia que aquele lá não tinha paciência pra nada!

" Está sim, mas eu acho que ele não serve pra treinar ninguém!", A Amazona disse com uma certa expressão de desprezo no rosto. Desde a luta contra Hades, a lei do uso da máscara foi abolida por Athena.

Saga suspira. Máscara da Morte não tinha jeito mesmo! Olhou para Camus, que estava calado agora, vendo que o outro o fitava.

" Camus, tem algum problema você ficar treinando um pouco sozinho?", Saga estava relutando de deixá-lo ali. Shina ergue uma sobrancelha. No momento ela estava sendo completamente ignorada pelos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro.

" Não. Pode ir!", Falou baixo, ainda o olhando nos olhos.

" Prometo que voltarei o mais rápido possível!", Saga o olhava receoso. Não queria deixar Camus sozinho de jeito nenhum... Ele ainda estava muito abatido com o que houve. Maldito Milo! E maldito Máscara da Morte também!

"Hum... Tem alguma coisa acontecendo aqui...", Shina se sentia um peixe fora d'água.

" É melhor você ir, Saga.", A voz de Camus ainda era baixa. Não queria ficar sozinho, mas sabia que Saga tinha que cumprir suas responsabilidades como Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena. Além disso, se estava acontecendo tal fato era porque ele não estava treinando os novatos.

Saga o viu caminhar até um rochedo, que ficava próximo ao mar e elevar seu cosmo apenas um pouco, a fim de esfriar o local. Gêmeos o olhou receoso! Não queria mesmo deixá-lo, mas se não fosse, Câncer acabaria matando os pobres garotos e ele não podia deixar isso acontecer!

" Vamos, Shina!", Falou por vez e foi acompanhando a Amazona de Prata, decidido a acabar com esse problema o mais rápido possível e, então, voltar para junto de Camus.

**OOO**

As ondas do mar se chocando contra a praia e as rochas... O som delas se quebrando, as gaivotas voando, o céu azul e as nuvens em um tom do mais puro branco... Qualquer pessoa estaria fascinada com tamanha demonstração de beleza por parte da natureza, mas o Cavaleiro de Aquário parecia não estar enxergando nada disso. Camus fechou os olhos, lembrando-se das palavras de Milo.

_" Todos diziam que eu nunca conseguiria nada com você! Mas eu não apenas consegui sua amizade e confiança... Eu consegui o seu coração e hoje consegui meu prêmio máximo... Seu lindo e perfeito corpo!"_

As palavras ditas em um tom sarcástico não lhe saíam da cabeça. Sempre acreditou que Milo fosse seu amigo de verdade, mas ele estava apenas interessado em ter aquilo que nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo teve... Seu coração e seu corpo!

Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Saga há dois anos. Na ocasião, ele dissera ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que sentia algo muito especial por Milo, mas não conseguia definir o que era.

**OOO**

" Ora, Camus. Você gosta dele!", Saga dizia com um sorriso divertido nos lábios! Achava tão fascinante a ingenuidade de Camus nesse assunto! Ele realmente tinha dificuldades em lidar com seus próprios sentimentos!

" Gosto?", Perguntou espantado e viu Saga sorrir lindamente para ele.

" É... Eu... Acho que gosto dele...", Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Saga. Coçava a cabeça e estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Virou-se para esconder o rubor de sua face de Saga, ao notar seus próprios sentimentos em relação ao Escorpião e ao notar que Saga o olhava muito insistentemente.

Camus sentiu-se um idiota por não conseguir controlar suas emoções diante de Saga, afinal ele tinha uma reputação a zelar... A de 'sem coração, frio e indiferente'. Todos achavam que ele era feito de gelo e até ele mesmo achava isso, mas Milo sempre quebrava suas barreiras geladas e Camus percebia que perto dele, era tudo, menos um bloco de gelo!

" Devia falar pra ele o que sente! Todo mundo sabe que Milo toparia qualquer coisa com você, desde que você queira!", Saga fala, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, que faz Camus corar mais ainda! Ótimo! Parecia um pimentão!

" Eu... Eu não vou falar nada. Não há o que falar!", Disse, levantando-se rapidamente, acenando para Saga sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava morrendo de vergonha! Seu coração estava acelerado só de pensar na possibilidade de falar com aquele poço de sensualidade que era o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

**OOO**

Camus suspirou e olhou tristemente em direção ao mar. Desejava voltar a ser aquele rapaz frio e indiferente do passado, que ignorava todo e qualquer sentimento, mas agora isso não era mais possível. Em seu coração já existia uma pessoa... Havia aquele lindo e sensual homem de cabelos e olhos azuis chamado Milo!

Por mais que desejasse, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Não apenas nos últimos dias, mas sim nas últimas semanas, desde que ressuscitara. Todos os seus pensamentos eram voltados para aquele moreno maravilhoso! O mais engraçado era que não conseguia sentir raiva ou ódio de Milo, mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez! O que sentia talvez pudesse ser definido como decepção, mas Camus não sabia nem mesmo dizer se era isso o que realmente sentia em seu peito.

**OOO**

Próximo à área de treino, um homem de longos cabelos repicados, que se esvoaçavam com a força do vento, caminhava tranqüilamente e seus belos olhos azuis percorriam todos os cantos de forma curiosa à procura de alguém. Estava tão distraído, que não notou a aproximação rápida de um certo homem de cabelos curtos num tom azul mais escuros que o seu.

" Ei! Você não olha por onde anda!", Gritou Máscara da Morte irritadíssimo.

" Nossa! Calma aí, caranguejo! Relaxa um pouco!", - Milo disse em seu tom brincalhão de sempre, fazendo sinal de paz.

" Ah... Voltou é!", ¬.¬ Máscara da Morte diz, fazendo logo em seguida aquela cara de 'mas que merda'.

" Sentiu minha falta, foi?", Milo brincou, gargalhando logo em seguida.

" Vê se, se enxerga, Milo!", Máscara da Morte bufou! Já bastava ter sido escalado parta treinar os pirralhos por causa de Camus, que não saía de casa. Levou a maior bronca de Saga e agora, lá vinha Milo com suas brincadeirinhas...

" Você é muito estressado MeM...", Milo falou, portando aquele sorriso debochado no rosto. Ao ouvir do que foi chamado, Câncer teve ímpios de mandar o Escorpião pro inferno.

" Hum... Você devia ir ver o seu amiguinho! Graças a ele, minha vida virou um inferno nesses três dias.", Câncer disse cinicamente, tentando não voar naquele pescoço.

" O Camus! O que houve?", Perguntou curioso e ficando um pouco preocupado.

" Sei lá, mas tem três dias que o iceberg não sai de casa. É uma merda!", Câncer disse furioso e socou uma rocha perto dele. Por causa de Camus, ele passou por muita raiva e nem pôde ver o...

" Ele não saiu é...?", Milo perguntou mais para si mesmo. Estava sério e o sorriso travesso e sarcástico não mais se encontrava em seus lábios.

" É.", Máscara respondeu, já imaginando mil maneiras de torturar um cubinho de gelo...

" Vou lá vê-lo...", Disse sério, caminhando em direção ao local onde havia sentindo o cosmo de Camus, que parecia bem fraco. Sabia que ele não se encontrava mais na Mansão de Aquário, o francês estava em umas das praias mais distantes das Doze Casas.

Máscara ainda praguejava algo, xingava até mesmo o vento que passava por ele de tanta raiva, mas então ouviu a voz de Milo o chamar e virou-se para o Escorpião com aquela cara de 'eu mereço'.

" MeM! Esqueci de te falar! O Misty tá te procurando! Deve tá lá na sua casa.", Falou e virou-se, indo embora. Estava ansioso pra ver Camus.

Máscara da Morte, apesar de ter ficado irritado pelo apelido de chocolate, não conseguiu xingá-lo, pois ficou imediatamente contente com a notícia e sorriu. Esqueceu-se completamente da raiva que sentia e foi apressado ao encontro daquele loiro maravilhoso, já imaginando mil formas de enlouquecê-lo.

**OOO**

O sol agora estava muito quente e era mais ou menos quatro horas da tarde. Camus caminhou até a sombra de um enorme rochedo, suspirando e se perguntando do por quê da demora de Saga. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente, pois já imaginara o que aqueles pobres garotos teriam sofrido nas mãos de Máscara da Morte. Ele sempre fôra um mestre rígido, mas nunca extrapolou os limites de seus alunos, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

" Hum... Você parece melhor do que me disseram."

Aquela voz sarcástica e rouca chega aos ouvidos de Camus, que imediatamente sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele se levanta rapidamente e se vira em direção àquela figura peculiar, que se encontrava atrás dele.

" Milo?", Camus praticamente grita devido ao susto. Não havia notado a aproximação dele e nem sentira sua cosmo energia.

" Dizem que ficou mal depois que eu parti...", Milo falou sorrindo safadamente. O vento balançava seus cabelos cacheados e ele os tira do rosto. Não queria ter sua visão atrapalhada.

" Não é da sua conta!", Camus falou, tentando esconder o nervosismo e o medo que começavam a tomar conta de seu corpo. E se Milo novamente tentasse... Não! Eles estavam em plena luz do dia e em uma praia. Ele não ousaria...

" Ah! Já sei! Quer um pouco de carinho, né!", Um sorriso malicioso se instalou nos lábios de Milo. Camus podia ver toda a malícia nos olhos azuis do Escorpião. Milo passa a língua sensualmente sobre os lábios.

" Vai embora!", Camus disse nervoso. Se há três dias, quando estava em forma, não conseguiu se desvencilhar de Milo imagina agora estando debilitado?

Milo olhou Camus de cima a baixo. Seus fios azul-petróleo moviam-se de acordo com as correntes do vento. A fina blusa branca de treino estava colada ao seu perfeito corpo, devido à movimentação do ar. Seus lindos olhos azuis expressavam o medo por ele e isso o excitava!

" Você parece mais delicioso hoje, sabia?", Milo disse passando novamente a língua sobre os lábios como se estivesse a saborear o mais delicioso vinho.

Camus deu um passo para trás. Tinha plena consciência de que não teria a menor chance se fosse lutar contra Milo. Estava ficando desesperado diante da figura imponente do Escorpião, que já começava a se aproximar perigosamente dele. Camus começou a desejar fervorosamente que Saga chegasse logo, pois sabia que Milo não o deixaria ir embora.

Milo ergue o dedo e dispara uma certa quantidade de cosmo em direção ao rochedo, fazendo parte dele desmoronar, o que obrigou Camus a se afastar do local, para se desviar dos pedaços de rochas que vinham em sua direção. Olhou rapidamente a procura da localização de Milo, mas ele não mais se encontrava no mesmo local.

Camus olhou em volta, procurando pelo Escorpião, mas não conseguia vê-lo nem senti-lo por perto. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e de repente, sentiu mãos fortes o agarrando por trás e segurando-o firmemente no lugar.

" Você não pode fugir de mim, Camus. Vou fazer você gemer muito...", Milo disse no ouvido de Camus, dando uma mordida no pescoço dele em seguida.

Camus sabia que estava em um local afastado e que de nada adiantava gritar e para ele, isso seria realmente vergonhoso! Teria que se safar daquela situação sozinho, mas sentia-se completamente sem forças. Cada palavra de Milo parecia machucar-lhe mais que qualquer força física empregada por ele.

" Ficou chorando a minha partida? Que meigo! Mas não se preocupe, Camus... Eu estou aqui agora.", Milo disse rindo baixinho e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do francês.

Camus tentava inutilmente se libertar. Estava enfraquecido, devido à falta de alimentação durante aqueles três dias e seu estado psicológico não ajudava em nada, uma vez que se sentia um lixo!

Milo jogou Camus com toda a sua força em direção ao que sobrara do rochedo e o francês cai em cima do braço direito, sentindo-o doer na hora. Camus virou-se rapidamente, mas sua reação não foi rápida o suficiente para se desvencilhar de Milo, que já estava sem cima dele. O Escorpião pegou-o pelo braço, torcendo e causando mais dor em Camus, que estreitou os olhos devido à fincada que sentiu.

" Quero ver essas lágrimas, meu querido Camus. Ver seus olhos molhados dessa forma me deixa realmente excitado!", Milo disse, com uma expressão de completa satisfação no rosto. Estava amando deixar o Cavaleiro de Gelo neste estado tão perturbado! Era muito melhor do que lhe causar dor física, mesmo essa sendo por demais apreciada.

" Como pôde ser tão falso esse tempo todo?", Camus perguntou desnorteado. Ele realmente não conseguia entender como Milo conseguiu fingir tão bem que gostava dele desde a adolescência. Como ele conseguiu tal proeza? Para Camus, não havia como questionar aqueles sentimentos... Sempre que Milo dizia algo que o deixava encabulado, Camus o xingava, mas via nos olhos e no sorriso de Milo toda a sinceridade com a qual ele pronunciava cada palavra. Camus se recusava a acreditar que tudo aquilo era uma farsa, que não passava de uma mentira orquestrada pelo Escorpião.

" Camus, você é tão ingênuo!", Milo disse, rindo sarcasticamente e prensando o Cavaleiro de Aquário com o seu corpo. Desceu a mão esquerda e apertou fortemente o membro de Camus por cima da calça.

Camus se angustia com as ações de Milo. Queria que ele voltasse a ser como antes, mas o 'antes' também era uma mentira, então o que ele desejava era ser correspondido da forma certa! Queria ser amado da mesma maneira que o amava... Não ser correspondido e ouvir Milo dizer essas palavras, ignorando completamente seus sentimentos, o deixava arrasado! Nunca pensou que se abateria tanto por amar alguém, mas era o que acontecia e Milo parecia amar estar vendo seu sofrimento.

" Chore pra mim, Camus!", Milo disse sarcasticamente, torcendo mais o braço de Camus, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido de dor. O braço de Camus parecia ter se deslocado.

" Saga...", Camus pronunciou baixinho o nome do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Sentia-se tão fraco diante desse Milo... Desejava que Saga o tirasse daquela situação, pois ele não estava em condições de fazê-lo.

" Saga!", A feição de Milo mudou drasticamente, tornando-se séria e até mesmo um pouco preocupada.

" O que ele tem a ver com isso?", Perguntou, apertando agora o pênis de Camus. Ficou extremamente irritado ao ouvir o nome do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, apertando ainda mais Camus e fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Camus o fita, perdido dentro daquela imensidão azul, que eram os olhos de Milo. Por que a súbita irritação ao ouvi-lo chamar pelo outro?

De repente, Camus sente um cosmo estranho e maligno muito próximo a ele. Notou que Milo parecia perturbado com algo e deixou de apertá-lo tanto. Aquele cosmo lhe parecia familiar. Camus sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e por puro reflexo aumentou a intensidade de seu cosmo, congelando tudo a sua volta.

Milo afastou-se um pouco, mas não parecia ser afetado pelo frio intenso produzido por Camus, na verdade, parecia que nem havia sentido! Milo sentiu a aproximação de mais dois cosmo e estes eram conhecidos. Estreitou os olhos! Teria que mudar suas táticas de deliciosas torturas. Viu Camus se levantar subitamente e vir em sua direção, mas Aquário sente uma tontura e fica cambaleando, levando uma mão a cabeça.

Camus deixa de sentir aquele cosmo e se pergunta se foi imaginação, já que Milo não se manifestara. Por um segundo deixou de sentir a presença de Milo e depois ele o sentiu novamente, mas um pouco distante de si. Será que estava enlouquecendo? Ergue os olhos e vê Milo o fitar com uma expressão incrédula no rosto.

" Camus...", Milo diz, olhando o braço vermelho, a face pálida e a expressão de cansaço no rosto de Aquário, que não estava entendendo essa súbita mudança nas expressões do Escorpião.

" O que aconteceu?", Milo perguntou com uma preocupação que surpreendeu Camus, mas ele sabia que o outro estava apenas fingindo. Na certa, queria deixá-lo confuso!

" Não se aproxime de mim!", Camus falou receoso.

" Por que está me olhando com essa cara? Você tá com... Medo de mim?", Perguntou incrédulo.

Camus apenas o fitou confuso e se sentindo mais angustiado.

" Camus... É melhor cuidarmos do seu braço... Você não estava bem nesses três dias pelo que me disseram. Vamos?", Disse, se aproximando de Camus, que se encontrava escorado na parede do rochedo.

" Afaste-se!", Camus gritou, fazendo Milo se assustar, mas mesmo assim o Escorpião se aproximou dele e Camus não conseguiu se desvencilhar. Sua cabeça estava doendo e ele sentia fortes tonturas.

Milo segurou Camus pelo ombro de forma gentil, o que deixou o outro confuso. Estava preocupado, na verdade, quase desesperado ao ver o outro assim, tão debilitado. Mesmo tendo certeza absoluta que se tratava de um truque, Camus não conseguia evitar de ficar confuso e de certa forma esperançoso de que não passava de um mal entendido! Sua mente dizia que era uma farsa, mas seu coração dizia que aquele sentimento de preocupação demonstrado por Milo era real.

Milo segurou-o pelos ombros de forma firme, mas delicada e então olhou naqueles olhos, vendo a confusão neles. Em seguida, seus olhos percorreram a blusa rasgada de Camus, vendo os hematomas presentes naquela pele clara.

" Esses hematomas...", Dizia com incredulidade.

" Camus, você não está bem! Vamos a minha casa que eu vou cuidar de você.", Completou. Ver aquele corpo naquele estado era de partir o coração!

" Cuidar! Não! Me deixa em paz! Pare de me torturar... Você já não teve o que queria?", Perguntou se descontrolando. Não agüentava mais olhar para aquele Milo gentil e preocupado, sabendo que ele agia assim para deixá-lo mais angustiado.

" Está com febre, Camus! Eu nunca te faria mal!", Milo falou, achando que o outro... Não! Tendo certeza de que ele não estava nada bem!

Milo tentava levar Camus dali. O sol estava muito forte e não ia fazer bem para Camus, que parecia muito fraco. A pele de Camus era sensível e se ele continuasse exposto assim, poderia até pegar uma insolação. Camus se debatia e gritava para Milo se afastar e este não compreendia o porquê do amigo agir assim.

" Excalibur!", O golpe de Shura corta o espaço, obrigando Milo a saltar para trás, para não ser cortado pelo poder golpe do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio. Camus permanecia no mesmo lugar, sem mover nem mesmo um músculo e portando uma expressão de desolação na face.

" Ficou louco, Shura!", Miro gritou, virando-se para Capricórnio, que vinha enfurecido em sua direção. Saga não havia contado detalhes para Shura, mas ele sabia que foi Milo que feriu Camus.

" Tá querendo me matar é?", Milo perguntou irritadíssimo.

" Se você se aproximar do Camus de novo, você morre!", Falou, sentindo uma raiva mortal de Milo.

" Quê! E por que eu me afastaria?", Milo perguntou furioso. Ele era o melhor amigo de Camus! Quem Shura pensava que era para querer mantê-lo afastado? Shura estava com Afrodite... O que poderia querer com o seu Camus? Isso já estava começando a irritá-lo profundamente.

" Você o feriu e eu não vou deixar que faça isso de novo!", Ficou em posição de ataque. Seu desejo era cortar a cabeça daquele escorpião maldito, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

" Quê!", Milo estava surpreendido com as palavras proferidas por Shura. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo! Virou-se para Camus, que estava escorado em uma rocha, trêmulo e parecendo ter dificuldades em manter-se de pé.

" Quando eu te machuquei, Camus?", Milo perguntou aflito e com um olhar perdido.

Camus se sentia mais perdido ainda. Não compreendia essa mudança de Milo! Será que o Escorpião desejava vê-lo enlouquecendo? Porque se fosse, ele estava conseguindo! Camus sentia que suas pernas estavam bambas e ele tinha uma dificuldade enorme em manter-se em pé. Sua cabeça parecia gelatina e ele se sentia tonto.

Milo e Shura se surpreendem ao ver Camus caindo. Tudo parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta aos olhos de Milo e ele fez menção de se mover para amparar Camus, mas antes de transformar pensamento em ação, viu o frágil corpo de Camus ser amparado pelos fortes braços de Saga, que o abraçou ternamente, aconchegando o francês em seu peito.

Shura respirou aliviado ao ver que Camus se encontrava seguro nos braços de Saga. Milo, apesar de satisfeito por ver que Camus não se machucou graças a Gêmeos, não gostou nem um pouco do olhar cálido que o mesmo dispensou ao belo Cavaleiro do Gelo.

Saga, após constatar que Camus estava bem, apesar de exausto por ter manifestado seu cosmo em um nível elevado de uma hora para outra, estando com um corpo tão debilitado. Saga ergue a cabeça e lança um olhar assassino para Milo e enquanto ainda o olhava, Gêmeos acariciava os cabelos de Camus.

" Está tudo bem agora, Camus! Eu já estou aqui.", Saga disse e Camus se aconchegou nos braços de Gêmeos, ainda olhando para Milo. Olhava-o perdido e seus olhos estavam desfocados e vazios. Tão tristes...

" Você está proibido de se aproximar de Camus. Entendeu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião?", Saga disse seriamente. Milo notou que quem falava no momento não era o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, mas o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena.

" Por quê?", Foi o que conseguiu perguntar. Sabia que não poderia desobedecer ao Grande Mestre.

" Seu cretino! Você machuca o Camus e ainda pergunta?", Shura estava furioso e decepcionado com Milo. Ponderava seriamente em desobedecer Saga e corta aquela cabecinha cínica fora.

Milo não acreditava naquelas palavras! Como Shura podia dizer que ele machucara Camus? Ele nunca faria nada que o outro não quisesse, nunca faria nada que Camus não desejasse!

" EU NUNCA MACHUCARIA O CAMUS!", Milo gritou a plenos pulmões, demonstrando uma certeza absoluta. Não havia dúvidas em suas palavras e Saga notou isso.

" Ora seu! Como ousa...", Shura não pôde terminar de falar, pois fôra interrompido pela voz controlada e autoritária de Saga.

" Shura, vamos!", Saga disse, sem deixar margem de dúvida para Shura, que entendeu muito bem o que o outro queria. Abaixou o braço e virou-se, caminhando para perto de Gêmeos e Aquário.

" Mantenha-se afastado.", Saga avisou a Milo, e saiu, sendo acompanhado por Shura, levando Camus, que antes de ir, lançou um último olhar para Milo. Um olhar de tristeza e confusão absoluta.

Ao ver que os três não se encontravam mais no seu campo de visão, Milo destrói o rochedo ao lado dele com um potente soco.

" Droga! Isso é absurdo! Tenho que dar um jeito de...", A fúria de Milo era evidente! Saiu praguejando e tendo certeza absoluta que se alguém cruzasse seu caminho, seria vítima das suas dolorosas Agulhas Escarlate.

**OOO**

Saga dirigiu-se ao Templo de Athena, levando consigo um apático Camus. Estava aliviado por Shura ter chegado a tempo de impedir que Milo o estuprasse novamente. Saga olha para Camus, vendo a blusa rasgada, o braço direito roxo e a pele clara vermelha, pela exposição prolongada ao sol. Suspirou.

" Vou preparar um banho pra você, Camus!", Saga disse, deixando Aquário confortavelmente sentado em uma poltrona dentro de seu quarto. Camus permaneceu calado e na mesma posição, parecendo não ter forças para se mover.

Saga saiu para preparar o banho. Achou melhor encher a banheira com uma água bem morna. Não queira por muito quente, porque sabia que Camus não gostava de calor. Suspirou e lembrou-se das palavras de Milo. Isso estava mais estranho do que parecia.

Camus viu quando Saga saiu, mas não teve forças nem para agradecê-lo. Sua cabeça doía muito. Seu coração se apertava ao se lembrar das palavras e das expressões do Escorpião e se angustiava cada vez mais ao se lembrar da mudança drástica de Milo, que de repente ficou tão preocupado e terno com sua pessoa.

_" Eu nunca machucaria o Camus!"_

Lembrou-se de Milo gritando com uma certeza indiscutível em suas palavras e sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmidos pelas lágrimas, que começaram a rolar por sua face pálida. Camus levou uma das mãos a face e então olhou a ponta dos dedos molhados por aquele líquido salgado. Estava chorando muito ultimamente. Quando fora a primeira vez que chorara dessa forma?

Camus forçou um pouco a mente e lembrou-se que foi um dia depois que chegou no Santuário e teve um terrível pesadelo e acordou chorando muito. Na ocasião, ele repeliu todos os que se aproximaram com a intenção de ajudá-lo. Disse que não precisava deles e depois de algum tempo, todos se afastaram, deixando-o sozinho. Viu que apenas um garoto permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O garoto de cabelos azuis levemente cacheados nas pontas que veio rapidamente em sua direção, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou fortemente, falando para ele não ter medo e que se quisesse chorar, ele poderia fazê-lo, pois colocar pra fora o que está sentindo o faria se sentir melhor. Camus até tentou se afastar, mas não conseguiu e algum tempo depois, sentiu as mãos do garoto acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo aquela insegurança que ele sentia desaparecer. Após se acalmar, viu o outro se afastar apenas um pouquinho, sorrir-lhe gentilmente e se apresentar como Milo, futuro Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião. Sorriu ao ver a confiança com que o outro falava...

No banheiro, Saga terminou de encher a banheira e preparar tudo o que Camus precisaria. Sentia um carinho muito grande por Camus e gostava muito do jeito sério dele. Lembrava-lhe uma pessoa. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a sala, mas parou de repente, ao lembrar-se novamente de Milo.

"Tinha algo de muito errado ali...", Saga pensou, estreitando os olhos e ficando parado por algum tempo. Tinha ouvido toda a história de Camus e sabia que ele nunca brincaria com algo sério como aquilo e os hematomas em seu corpo era mais uma prova da selvageria com que Milo o havia tratado, mas as ações e falas do Escorpião, quando Saga chegou ao local, eram de alguém realmente preocupado... Milo estava realmente, verdadeiramente preocupado com Camus! Isso era confuso...

Saga lembrou-se do olhar enciumado que Milo lhe lançara, quando ele se pôs a acariciar os sedosos fios azul-petróleo de Camus e as palavras dele de que 'nunca machucaria o Camus' vinha de dentro do coração do Escorpião. Saga suspirou. Tudo estava muito confuso, mas o que mais o intrigou, foi o cosmo que sentiu em um curto espaço de tempo... Já sentira cosmos parecidos antes e estava receoso com os pensamentos que vinham em sua mente em relação a isso!

Saiu de seus devaneios ao se lembrar de Camus sentado na poltrona, indo rapidamente até lá. Chegou na porta do quarto, vendo as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Camus e ele a fitar a ponta dos dedos de maneira desolada. Seu coração se apertou com a visão... Aproximou-se, mas viu que não foi notado. Ajoelhou-se em frente à poltrona e segurou a mão erguida de Camus, que o fitou.

" Não fique assim.", Saga disse ternamente.

" Não entendo por que ele me tortura... Por que finge uma preocupação que não sente... Por que...", Camus não conseguia mais fazer sua voz sair. Um nó na garganta e uma angustia dilacerante se apoderaram de Camus. Queria tanto entender Milo...

Saga puxou Camus de encontro a si, abraçando-o ternamente. Cortava seu coração vê-lo nesse estado! Levou a mão molhada pelas lágrimas de Camus à boca, beijando calidamente os dedos e Camus apenas fechou os olhos ante a demonstração tão terna de carinho... Tão diferente de quando Milo...

" Por favor, não chore!", Saga disse, abraçando-o mais. Com os lábios bem próximos ao ouvido de Camus, sussurrou:

" Não gosto de vê-lo triste. Quero ver você feliz!", Beijou o pescoço de Camus, sentindo-o estremecer. Viu novamente um dos vários hematomas que se espalhavam por aquele belo corpo. Afastou-se apenas um pouco, fitando-o ternamente.

" É melhor cuidarmos de você agora!", Disse, erguendo cuidadosamente Camus, que ainda fitava seus olhos. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter perdido o controle daquela forma, mas ver Camus assim, tão frágil e carente fazia qualquer um perder o controle...

Levou o Cavaleiro de Aquário até a suíte para que ele pudesse tomar um banho bem relaxante, mas temia que ele sofresse algum acidente devido à fraqueza. Permaneceu na suíte, mas virado de costas para Camus, para não constrangê-lo e para se manter controlado. Mesmo machucado aquele corpo era por demais tentador! Não arriscaria...

Após o banho, Camus vestiu uma aconchegante calça e uma blusa fina, ambas na cor branca. O tecido leve mal tocava seu corpo e quando o fazia, parecia mais uma leve carícia. Saga o levou direto para a cama, deitando-o. Ele precisava descansar!

" Vou trazer algo pra você comer.", Falou calmamente.

" Não tenho fome.", Respondeu desanimado.

" Se não comer, não conseguirá se recuperar.", Saga tentou argumentar. Sabia que Camus podia ser muito teimoso às vezes.

" Mais tarde eu como. Só quero dormir agora...", Falou, mostrando estar realmente cansado.

Saga o olhou desconfiado e preocupado.

" Eu prometo, Saga!", Camus falou, vendo que o outro não estava acreditando nele.

" Hum... Tudo bem!", Saga deu-se por vencido.

" Não consigo entender o Milo... As ações dele são tão...", Camus olhou perdido para Saga, que o impediu de continuar a falar, depositando seus dedos sobre aqueles lábios macios.

" Não diga nada. Eu vou resolver isso tudo só pra você, entendeu?", Gêmeos disse, sorrindo ternamente. Viu a confusão naqueles belos olhos azuis.

" Quando eu terminar, tenho certeza que finalmente verei um lindo sorriso desenhado nesses lábios!", Ao terminar de falar, Saga se curva sobre Camus, depositando um cálido beijo sobre a testa dele, levantando-se em seguida. Quando estava para sair do quarto, parou e fitou Camus.

" Descanse agora!", Após dizer isso, Saga fechou a porta do quarto, deixando Camus. Iria falar com Milo! Tinha que confirmar suas suspeitas e precisaria vê-lo para ter certeza sobre sua teoria.

**OOO**

Na Casa de Escorpião, um enfurecido Milo quebrava tudo o que via pela frente. Quem aquele Shura pensava que era para falar daquela maneira com ele? Dizer que ele ferira Camus! Aquilo era um ultrage!

" Eu feri o Camus! Ele está louco ou o quê!", Milo grita e chuta o sofá da sala.

O Escorpião suspira e se senta no chão, lembrando-se da expressão de medo que Camus tinha na face e parecia ter medo dele. Os hematomas, a blusa rasgada... Se fosse em outra ocasião, diria que ele estava até mesmo sexy com a blusa daquele jeito, mas não gostou nem um pouco de ver aquelas marcas roxas na pele clara de Camus.

Lembrou-se de Saga a acariciar os cabelos de Camus e novamente uma onda de fúria invadiu os sentidos de Milo, que se levantou e se colocou a socar qualquer coisa que via. Camus parecia tão perturbado, tão abalado... Era ele quem queria acalmá-lo, que queria aconchegá-lo em seu peito, fazer com que se acalmasse e dizer que tudo estaria bem!

O que mais abalava o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, era o fato de Camus estar com medo dele! Não sabia porque o outro se sentia assim. Suspirou e voltou a se sentar, escorando-se em uma das pilastras de seu Templo.

"_ Não se aproxime de mim!"_

"_ Afaste-se!"_

"_ Cuidar! Não! Me deixa em paz! Pare de me torturar... Você já não teve o que queria?"_

Lembrou-se das palavras de medo de Camus. A expressão do rosto dele era tão... Aterradora!

" Camus... Por que você estava com medo de mim?", Perguntou por fim.

" Não seria porque você o imobilizou, ignorou os sentimentos dele e o estuprou?", A voz de Saga corta o ambiente, chegando aos ouvidos de Milo, que imediatamente arregala os olhou. O que Saga tinha dito?

" O que você disse, Saga?", Milo virou-se rapidamente para Gêmeos, perguntando com incredulidade na voz e no olhar.

" O que você escutou.", Saga disse sério.

" Você está louco? Eu nunca fiz isso! Eu nunca nem sequer beijei o Camus e você vem me dizer que eu...", Não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Passou a mãos pelos cabelos nervoso e suspirou. Todos deviam estar loucos!

" Há três dias, você invadiu a Mansão de Aquário, entrou no banheiro de Camus enquanto ele tomava banho, o arrancou de lá e usou sua Restrição para que ele não pudesse fugir ou se defender.", Viu Milo ficar pálido diante das palavras dele.

" Pirou! Eu paralisei o Camus com a minha Restrição?", Sua cabeça girava diante das palavras de Saga.

" Depois de o paralisar, você o jogou na cama, começando a beijar o corpo dele, a arranhá-lo e quando ele disse que o amava, você disse que queria apenas o corpo dele, o violentando logo em seguida.", Saga terminou o relato, olhando nos olhos de Milo, que parecia estar em choque.

As palavras de Saga invadiram a mente de Milo como se fossem navalhas afiadíssimas a lhe cortarem. Ele violentou Camus? Não conseguia acreditar nisso! Mas... Espere! Saga havia dito que Camus tinha se declarado para ele? Que o amava? A cabeça de Milo rodou mais ainda e ele foi obrigado a se sentar, para não cair. Suas pernas estavam bambas...

Depois de alguns minutos, Milo fitou um sério Saga, que parecia esperar uma resposta dele.

" Saga, eu amo o Camus!", Milo disse finalmente.

" E por isso fez aquilo? É isso que chama de amor?", Saga estava indignado com as palavras do moreno.

" Não! Eu não fiz isso!", Milo estava se desesperando. Quando fora à casa de Aquário há três dias, Camus não o atendeu e achou que o amigo não estava em casa. Ficou chateado por não poder vê-lo antes de acompanhar Athena até o Japão.

Saga se aproximou rapidamente de Milo, levando uma mão até o pescoço dele e apertando fortemente. Sentia uma raiva muito grande no momento!

" Vai mentir que não fez isso? Acha que Camus mentiria? Ele é sério demais, Milo! Se Camus diz que você fez isso, é porque fez!", Saga não estava conseguindo controlar a força que usava na mão.

Milo já estava ficando sem ar e ponderou sobre as palavras de Saga. Camus jamais mentiria! Mas Milo tinha certeza que nunca faria isso com ele. O amava e jamais o machucaria!

" Me... So... Solta... Saga.", Milo falou com dificuldades.

Saga parou de apertar o pescoço dele, mas não tirou a mão do local, esperando para ver o que o Escorpião falaria.

" Me diga... Você faria algo assim com Kanon?", Perguntou depois de respirar um pouco. Saga não sabia aonde Milo queria chegar com essa pergunta, mas resolveu entrar no joguinho dele.

" Nunca!", Respondeu convicto.

" E por quê?", Perguntou, olhando seriamente nos olhos de Gêmeos.

" Porque eu o amo.", Respondeu. Estava começando a perder a paciência com Milo. Kanon não estava mais no Santuário... O havia abandonado!

" Viu só, Saga! Quem ama, não machuca. E eu amo o Camus acima de tudo! O amo desde que éramos adolescentes... Por que eu faria isso com ele?", Falou.

Saga refletia sobre o que ele disse. Milo parecia estar sendo sincero, mas sabia que Camus não mentiria!

" Não que eu não queira ficar com Camus. Você não imagina como eu sonho em tê-lo em meus braços e sentir o gosto dele, mas eu nunca faria isso! Desejo o corpo dele, mas não é só isso que eu quero! Eu quero que ele me ame da mesma forma que eu o amo.", Falou com toda a sua força, demonstrando que não havia porque o outro ter dúvidas sobre os sentimentos dele para com o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

" E você não teve o corpo dele como desejava!", Saga falou com cinismo e viu o outro balançar a cabeça em uma negativa.

" Eu não quero fazer sexo com Camus, Saga. Se for pra fazer alguma coisa com ele, eu faria amor! Acha que eu ia querer machucar aquele corpo lindo? E principalmente... Acha que eu machucaria um coração maravilhoso como o do Camus apenas por luxúria? Pelo amor de Zeus, Saga! Eu amo aquele francês!", Milo disse quase gritando. Será que Saga não percebia que ele estava falando a verdade?

" Hum...", Saga estreitou os olhos, diante das palavras de Milo, levantou-se e fitou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião por um longo período.

" É hora de acabarmos com toda essa palhaçada!", Disse, portando uma expressão nada amistosa na face.

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá!

O que vocês estão achando dessa fic até agora? Tá ficando bom? Por favor, me digam! É a primeira fic que eu escrevo uma fic de um anime! Até agora eu só fiz fics originais!

Tive o maior problema pra escrever essa fic. Tava sem pc e escrevi toda essa parte a mão em dois dias. Acho que nunca fiquei tão empolgada... Escrevia das 21 às 01 da madrugada e em dois dias tinha escrito 36 páginas a mão. É claro que elas deram apenas 18 páginas no pc, mas tudo bem ¬.¬

Eu tinha feito essa fic pra um concurso e ela não era em capítulos, mas como ficou muito grande, resolvi dividir em duas partes. À parte 02 eu vou mandar semana que vem!

Agradeço a todos os que leram e peço novamente que me mandem comentários! Eles são muito importantes! Além disso preciso saber se vocês gostaram pra poder me animar a continuar a escrever uma fic em que o Milo é um vampiro Já escrevi umas 6 páginas - Vamos gente!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilusões**

**Parte 02**

Mais um dia havia se passado no Santuário, o sol estava a brilhar intensamente no céu. Saga já havia se levantado e estava a preparar algo para seu querido amigo comer. Na noite anterior ele conseguiu enrolar e acabou não comendo praticamente nada, mas hoje o faria comer, nem que fosse a força ou então seria obrigado a recorrer ao impensável, ligar soro nele, Saga sabia que Camus nunca ia querer isso.

Chegou até o quarto, vendo que já estava acordado, mas permanecia deitado. A janela estava aberta e a brisa fresca entrada por ela, fazendo os fios do longo cabelo de Camus se moverem. Era uma cena realmente bonita de se ver! Às vezes, Camus lhe lembrava Kanon... Até o nome de ambos era um pouco parecido. Sorriu.

" Bom dia, Camus!", Falou alegremente.

" Ah! Bom dia, Saga!", Estranhamente, Camus se sentia bem naquela manhã, apesar do que houve na tarde anterior. Viu que Saga lhe trazia o café.

" Não precisava me trazer café na cama.", Disse, balançando a cabeça.

" É que assim, eu te obrigo a comer!", Falou brincando.

Camus sorriu ante o comentário de Saga e se colocou a comer. Até se espantou por estar com apetite. Lembrou-se que à noite, havia sonhado com Milo e este dizia que o amava. Sabia que isso nunca seria real, mas ouvi-lo dizer na tarde anterior que nunca o machucaria mexeu com ele.

Saga estava feliz por Camus parecer melhor nessa manhã. Uma euforia muito grande estava passando pela mente de Saga, mas ele teria que se conter. Tinha certeza que o que ele planejou daria certo e não podia estragar nada agora!

Camus terminou o café da manhã.

" Saga, você pode ir treinar comigo?", Perguntou com uma expressão empolgada. Era estranho, mas Camus queria muito se exercitar naquela manhã. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde vinha aquela animação, mas desde que entrou no Templo de Athena e se encontrava no quarto de Saga, estava se sentindo bem melhor. Não teve mais pesadelos e sua cabeça não mais doía.

" Claro Camus! Será um prazer!", Saga disse muito feliz.

Camus levantou-se contente e então, lembrou-se de que não havia roupas ali pra ele e olhou para Saga.

" Será que você poderia me emprestar uma roupa pra eu treinar, Saga?", Camus perguntou. Não sabia de onde vinha tanta euforia da parte dele.

" Claro! Vou pegar, mas nós não vamos fazer um treinamento pesado, vamos caminhar e fazer leves exercícios entendeu?", Falou com um tom autoritário. Camus não gostou, mas concordou, sabendo que ainda não estava completamente recuperado pra fazer um treinamento mais forte.

Saga entrega a roupa para Camus e sai do quarto para ele se trocar. Ao terminar de fazê-lo, Camus se olha no grande espelho que Saga tinha ali. Camus vestia uma calça tipo de moletom, só que mais fina na cor azul clara e uma blusa regata branca, também de tecido leve. Seus cabelos estavam brilhosos e sedosos e ele resolveu trançá-los, deixando apenas alguns fios soltos em cada lado de seu rosto. Olhou-se novamente no espelho e se achou muito bonito naquela manhã. Tinha muito tempo que não se achava grande coisa, mas hoje em especial, se achara um rapaz bonito e que podia impressionar os outros.

Saga estava na porta, olhando Camus a se admirar no espelho e vendo que a alta estima dele parecia estar voltando. Isso era bom! Pelo visto, sua teoria estava certa!

Camus foi até Saga sorrindo e ambos foram para um local de treinamento. Saga sugeriu um lugar afastado que tinha algumas árvores e era fresco, devido a uma nascente que corria por perto, assim, Camus não ficaria com muito calor, já que o dia estava quente.

**OOO**

Saga e Camus chegam ao local citado pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e Camus realmente fica satisfeito com o que vê. O local é todo gramado, cheio de árvores e ele consegue escutar o barulho do riacho que se encontrava bem perto deles, mas em um local mais abaixo.

Ambos começam a fazer um alongamento e então eles começaram o treinar. Ficaram treinando por umas três horas, então pararam ofegantes. O lugar estava muito fresquinho e Camus se sentia muito bem.

" Nossa! Estou morrendo de sede...", Camus comentou ofegante.

" Ah! Eu também. Vou pegar água lá do riacho pra gente. Eu trouxe uma garrafa aqui. Espera só um minuto.", Disse Saga, já indo em direção ao riacho e não dando tempo de Camus protestar. Aquário queria ter ido com ele, mas deixou pra lá. Suspirou e foi se sentar debaixo de uma árvore.

Camus fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela brisa leve passar por ele. Estava completamente relaxado, quando sente alguém se debruçar sobre ele, abrindo os olhos abruptamente. Até o momento, ele não havia sentido a presença de ninguém!

O Cavaleiro de Aquário vê que Milo está sobre ele. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião, passa a mão descaradamente pelo corpo de Camus, que tenta em vão se afastar. A posição em que se encontrava era muito desfavorável para ter uma reação!

" Hoje você está terrivelmente gostoso! Mas... Quando você não está, não é verdade?", Milo disse, sorrindo maliciosamente. Logo em seguida, ele passa a língua sensualmente sobre os lábios.

" Solte-me! O Saga vai voltar logo e você não pode contra a força dele!", Camus diz tentando manter a calma. De qualquer forma, ele sabia que não poderia derrotar Milo. Era estranho, mas se sentia muito fraco, principalmente na presença dele. Lembrou-se da ordem que Gêmeos havia dado como Grande Mestre a Milo, e, também que o Escorpião não gostaria de ser surpreendido e punido.

" Ele está longe agora! Nem sinto mais o cosmo dele... Ele não pode te salvar... Háháháháháháháhá!", Milo riu maliciosamente, se esfregando mais nele.

Camus notou que realmente não conseguia sentir o cosmo de Saga e ficou preocupado.

Sentia as mãos de Milo passear por todo o seu corpo. Debatia-se, mas era inútil! Sua cabeça latejava e ele não conseguia pensar direito. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Parecia que todas as suas forças tinham desaparecido e não conseguia se mover direito.

Milo o deitou na grama esverdeada, gargalhando sem parar. Seus olhos e sorriso eram pura malícia. Olhava para o lindo corpo de Camus de forma faminta!

" Nem acredito que vou te comer! Háháháhá!", Disse sacanamente no ouvido de Camus.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário estava perplexo com as palavras de Milo, que levantava sua blusa e tocava seu corpo como se nunca o tivesse feito. Camus ficou realmente com medo quando viu Milo retirar da calça uma pequena faca, que ficou passando pelo tórax parcialmente desnudo dele.

" Nossa! Parece que você se arrumou especialmente pra mim! Pena que vou ter que rasgar essa roupinha que te deixou tão sexy e destruir esse seu corpinho tão deliciosamente gostoso!", Falou, dando uma lambida na bochecha de Camus.

"Ele... Ele quer me matar?", Camus estava perplexo demais. Tanto que nem conseguia reagir. Ficou apenas parado observando aquele moreno a sua frente... Milo queria mesmo matar um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro? Mas ele iria ser expulso, ou melhor, morto se fizesse isso!

Milo ria que nem um maníaco, enquanto ainda passava a pequena faca pelo tórax de Camus e este apenas o olhava, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Talvez não fosse tão mal assim morrer pelas mãos da pessoa que se ama! Pelo menos não sofreria mais por ele!

Milo preparava-se para rasgar a roupa de Camus, quando o Cavaleiro de Aquário começa a sentir um cosmo muito forte se aproximando deles. Um cosmo agressivo e muito bem conhecido por ele.

Camus olha para Milo sobre ele e fica muito confuso, pois o forte cosmo que ele sente é de Milo, mas não está vindo do corpo presente em cima do seu e sim de uma distância de 5 metros deles.

Camus e Milo olham para o moreno que surgiu ao lado deles. Afastado a apenas a alguns metros se encontrava Milo, que vestia uma calça preta bem colada ao corpo, delineando bem cada curva de suas pernas. Vestia uma blusa regata vermelha, que o deixava extremamente sexy. Seus longos cabelos desfiados moviam-se com o vento e o olhar dele não era nada amistoso.

" Saia de cima do Camus!", O Escorpião disse, lançando um olhar mortal ao outro que ainda se encontrava em cima do francês.

O moreno, que ainda estava em cima de Camus, estava assustado ao ver o outro Milo. Camus estava mais perdido que tudo. Dois Milo? Mas... Não sentia a cosmo energia do Cavaleiro de Escorpião no corpo acima do dele. Fitou o Milo que estava em pé e então o que estava em cima dele. Sua mente tentava processar o que estava acontecendo.

" O que você vai fazer se eu não sair, idiota?", Perguntou, rindo sarcasticamente.

Imediatamente, o Escorpião ergue o dedo e em questão de milésimos de segundo, o outro sente algo o atingir no ombro, sendo lançado para trás. Milo o olha com um ódio mortal. O outro se encontrava no chão, gemendo e sentindo uma dor dilacerante no ombro. Ele se levanta um pouco e vê que tem o que parece ser uma picada no local e imediatamente olha para o homem a sua frente.

" Maldito!", Disse, levantando-se do chão.

" Você vai pagar muito caro por ter feito o Camus sofrer.", Milo disse seriamente.

Camus estava perdido. O que estava acontecendo? Aquilo estava sendo demais para a cabeça dele. Então, será que o Milo que fez isso com ele era... Era um impostor? Não era o Milo, seu amigo e a pessoa de quem gostava? A mente de Camus começou a repassar tudo o que acontecera até agora. O desprezo de Milo por seus sentimentos e as ações dele, então a hora em que ele se preocupou e disse que nunca o machucaria...

Camus levantou-se rapidamente, fitando os dois homens e então, o 'Milo' que acabara de se levantar do chão, começou a manifestar uma poderosa cosmo energia e ela era muito familiar aos sentidos do Camus, que imediatamente se espantou.

Quando o cosmo negro e maligno começou a se expandir, uma dor dilacerante se espalhou pelo corpo de Camus, que gemeu na hora e se ajoelhou no chão, não conseguindo se manter de pé, pela dor que estava sentindo.

" Camus?", Milo gritou, preocupado com o amigo, mas quando ia se aproximar, o outro lança uma rajada de cosmo, abrindo uma pequena fenda no chão.

" Ele é meu! Vou me vingar pelo o que ele fez ao meu Mestre!", Disse, com um olhar de ódio mortal.

" O quê?", Milo perguntou, ficando ainda mais irritado.

O homem a sua frente aumenta mais a intensidade de seu cosmo, o que faz Camus sofrer mais. Uma mudança ocorre no corpo do homem. Seus cabelos de azuis passam a ser negros, lisos e mais longos, seus olhos ficam de uma cor púrpura e ele fica mais alto, tendo aproximadamente 1,90 de altura. Com o aumento do cosmo, uma armadura negra cobre o corpo dele e então ele fita Milo com um desprezo enorme. A dor da Agulha Escarlate parecia ter diminuído.

" Hunf! Um Espectro de Hades.", Milo falou com nojo do ser a sua frente.

A imponente Sapuris negra brilha de forma incomum no corpo do Espectro que um dia serviu ao Imperador das Trevas, Hades. O cosmo dele é imenso e o homem gera uma espécie de barreira, envolvendo todo o local onde eles se encontravam, impedindo que alguém de fora pudesse incomodá-los. Sorriu vendo a face espantada e curiosa do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

" Sobrevivi absorvendo o resto do cosmo dos outros Espectros. O desejo de vingança de cada um deles está impregnado em meu corpo e agora chegou a hora da minha vingança.", Disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

" Há! Você acha que pode com todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro? Não me faça rir!", Milo diz, debochando do Espectro.

" Não posso com todos ao mesmo tempo, admito, mas destruir vocês dois não será problema!", Disse em um tom triunfante.

Milo olha para o local onde Camus se encontra e vê que ele está ofegante e com a mão na cabeça, pressionando-a.

"Deve estar sentindo muita dor.", Pensou. Vê-lo assim, deixou o Escorpião muito furioso. Ele virou-se para o Espectro, que estava em sua pose de 'criatura suprema' e gritou:

" POR QUE VOCÊ ATACOU O CAMUS?", A ira em seu corpo era imensa. Estava curioso em saber o motivo que levou o outro a atacar especialmente seu amigo e secretamente amor, Camus. Viu o Espectro soltar uma gargalhada de satisfação e estreitou os olhos.

" Simples! Queria começar minha vingança pelos três Cavaleiros que traíram sua Majestade Hades.", Deu novamente um sorriso.

Camus não conseguia entender muito bem o que o Espectro dizia. Seus sentidos pareciam estar afetados de alguma forma. Sua visão estava turva, não conseguia escutar direito e seu corpo não queria obedecê-lo. A única coisa clara nisso tudo para Camus é que ele fora cruelmente enganado e isso era muito revoltante.

" Quando cheguei no Santuário, a minha primeira vítima seria Shura, mas ele não se encontrava por aqui. Saga agora é o Grande Mestre e eu sabia que seria difícil enganá-lo com ilusões, uma vez que ele também as cria. O único 'disponível' era Camus.". Viu Milo fechar os punhos furioso e continuou. Com certeza conseguiria fazê-lo perder a cabeça com facilidade. Sorriu.

" Eu sabia que ele era muito sério e apesar de não controlar ilusões, Camus é muito observador e racional. Felizmente, o encontrei em um dilema interno, o que facilitou a utilização de meus poderes psíquicos.", Sorriu mais ainda ao ver a expressão de raiva do outro.

" SEU MALDITO!", Milo gritou, avançando sobre o Espectro. Faria-o pagar muito caro por ter brincado com os sentimentos e com a mente de Camus.

Milo lançou seu golpe, mas o Espectro se desviou. Avançou novamente, com o intuito de atingir-lhe a face, mas o guerreiro de Hades segurou seu punho firmemente, e aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Milo.

" Você nem imagina o prazer que eu senti ao fazer esse estupro psíquico! Queria estar lá de verdade, entrando naquele corpo e causando aquela dor maravilhosa, mas fazer isso apenas na mente dele foi delicioso. A dor, o sentimento de angústia, rejeição e de desespero vivenciado por ele naquele momento me levou aos céus!", Sussurrou sorrindo.

" Seu cretino!", O cosmo de Milo aumentou consideravelmente e ele lançou o Espectro para trás, o surpreendendo.

" Agora eu entendo o medo que Camus sentiu de mim quando me aproximei dele. Você tinha feito uma segunda ilusão naquele momento não?", Perguntou. Seus olhos queimavam de ódio.

" Oh, sim! Mas quando eu estava para me deliciar novamente com meu segundo estupro psíquico, você chegou... Saga e Shura também estavam por perto! De qualquer forma foi delicioso sentir a confusão de Camus... Háháháháháhá!", O Espectro amava causar aquele tipo de sentimento de confusão, baixa estima e desolação em seus adversários. E ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo para torturar Camus.

Milo não ia mais ficar ouvindo aquele maldito falar o quanto se deliciou ao sentir o desespero de Camus. Partiu para cima dele, desferindo golpes um atrás do outro. Não descansaria até derrotá-lo.

O Espectro, com um sorriso de deboche vê o outro vindo em sua direção. A raiva de Milo era tanta, que ele nem mesmo media as conseqüências de seus atos. Ele pretendia lutar contra um Espectro de Hades sem estar com a sua Armadura? Mas de qualquer forma, mesmo se ele estivesse vestindo a Armadura de Ouro de Escorpião, ele não teria chances de vencê-lo, uma vez que ele não se utilizava apenas de seu cosmo, mas também do de Camus, que ele absorvia há alguns dias!

Camus estava com todos os seus sentidos por demais atordoados, mais conseguia sentir claramente o cosmo dos dois homens, que lutavam desferindo golpes na velocidade da luz. Uma pessoa normal não seria capaz de notá-los.

O movimento de Milo e do Espectro geravam correntes de ar e energia, a intensidade de seus cosmos faziam as rochas e árvores próximas a eles se desintegrarem. Mas havia algo que estava perturbando por demais Camus... Milo não estava usando a Armadura de ouro de Escorpião e isso significava que ele estava desprotegido nessa luta... E Camus não estava gostando disso!

Milo começou a sentir um pouco alguns dos golpes do Espectro, que se recusava a se apresentar a alguém que iria morrer, segundo ele mesmo. O Escorpião começou a ser empurrado em direção a uma grande árvore e ao se desequilibrar, o Espectro encontrou a brecha que precisava para atingi-lo em cheio. Milo voou em direção a árvore, batendo com as costas na mesma.

" Apenas uma coisa me intriga... Como você conseguiu descobrir sobre a ilusão e com seu cosmo quebrá-la...", Disse o Espectro.

Milo geme com a dor aguda que sentiu nas costas.

" Mas nem isso importa mais. MORRA!", Gritou, desferindo em Milo seu golpe de misericórdia.

Para espanto, tanto de Milo quanto do Espectro, o punho direito do servo de Hades não chega nem a cinqüenta centímetros do rosto de Milo.

Segurando firmemente o punho do Espectro, se encontrava um sério Camus. O vento balançava a longa trança de seu cabelo, assim como os grandes fios de sua franja. Seus olhos cor de safira pareciam duas frias pedras de gelo.

O Espectro ficou impressionado. Seu golpe ilusório tinha como efeito colateral o enfraquecimento rápido do corpo, mas naquele momento o cosmo de Camus estava elevado a um nível surpreendente, mesmo o Espectro tendo absorvido o mesmo durante dias. Tudo à volta deles estava congelando e a mão de Camus começou a congelar a Armadura Sapuris do Espectro e com a força empregada por ele, esta se quebra e Camus congela o braço do inimigo, que grita ao sentir o mesmo ser congelado.

" Você vai pagar.", Camus disse friamente. Como aquele maldito ousou manipulá-lo e ainda ferir Milo, que não tinha a Armadura de Escorpião para protegê-lo? Nem mesmo se importava com a dor dilacerante que sentia por ter elevado seu cosmo a um nível tão alto. Não estava nem aí se seu corpo suportaria ou não, o que importava era que ele não permitiria que aquele infeliz machucasse Milo!

A dor latejante do braço do Espectro não o deixava pensar direito. A única coisa que lhe vinha à mente era entender como Camus conseguiu reunir uma quantidade tão grande de cosmo para atacá-lo e ele o fez tão sutilmente que nem ele, nem Milo notaram a presença de Aquário, só o percebendo quando ele já estava a segurar seu braço.

" Seu...", O Espectro estreitou os olhos e com um safanão, ele se libertou da mão de Camus e com o outro braço ele faz um movimento, cortando o ar e lançando Aquário para trás.

" CAMUS!", Milo grita desesperado ao ver o seu amor ser arremessado contra o grande paredão de pedra. Ele morreria se se chocasse contra ele, mas para o alivio do Escorpião, Saga interceptou a trajetória de Camus, antes que ele tocasse ou mesmo se aproximasse perigosamente daquele imenso bloco de pedra. Milo sorriu aliviado.

" Saga de Gêmeos?", O Espectro se surpreendeu ao ver o Cavaleiro perante ele, que agora se encontrava com um desfalecido Camus nos braços. O corpo de Aquário ainda estava por demais debilitado, principalmente perante o Espectro que absorvia toda a energia dele.

" Então nos encontramos de novo, Morpheu da Estrela Maligna das Ilusões.", Saga disse sério.

" Hum... Então foi você que me descobriu.", Disse, observando Saga de cima a baixo.

" Sim. Eu o descobri quando fui falar com Milo, apesar de já suspeitar.", Saga diz, lembrando-se de quando foi visitar o Escorpião na noite passada.

**OOO**

" É hora de acabarmos com toda essa palhaçada.", Disse, portando uma expressão nada amistosa na face.

" Do que você tá falando?", Milo perguntou confuso.

" Eu sei que Camus não mentiu quando disse que foi estuprado por um Milo que ele não conseguia reconhecer como sendo aquele seu amigo de infância, mas... Seu cosmo, sua mente e seu coração também dizem a verdade, Milo!", Falou, o olhando profundamente.

" Onde está querendo chegar, Saga?", Milo pergunta, tentando seguir a linha de raciocínio de Gêmeos. Ele não estava mentindo, mas não entendia muito bem o que aconteceu até aquele momento.

" Uma ilusão.", Falou por vez.

" Como!", Milo queria entender aquilo melhor. Ilusão?

" Camus foi vítima de uma ilusão. É a única explicação plausível que eu encontro.", Saga falou sério.

" Mas os ferimentos...", Milo foi interrompido por Saga.

" São reflexos do que a mente dele acredita. Ele crê que você realmente o violentou. A mente dele manifestou apenas os 'ferimentos' que o Milo ilusório causou nele.", Explicou.

" E quem foi o puto que fez isso com ele?", Quando colocasse suas mãos no maldito, não deixaria sobrar nem pó dele. Como o infeliz pôde...? Não tinha nem palavras para descrever o que sentia...

" Você sentiu um cosmo estanho por perto? Um cosmo maligno e... Negro?", Saga encostou-se em uma pilastra da Casa de Escorpião, cruzando os braços.

" Senti sim. Me pareceu o cosmo de um...", Olhou para Saga tentando confirmar suas suspeitas.

" Isso mesmo, mas ele consegue camuflar muito bem seu cosmo.", Saga praguejou logo em seguida. Camus sofreu tanto!

" Temos que fazê-lo se mostrar.", Milo tentava pensar em algo, mas nada lhe vinha a mente.

" Hum... Tem um jeito. Não! Deixa pra lá...", Falou com a mão no queixo, em uma posição pensativa.

" Fala logo a idéia, Saga!", Já estava ficando impaciente. Será que Saga não queria desmascará-lo? Ele fez o Camus sofrer! Tinha que ser morto por isso!

" Seria muito arriscado para o Camus, Milo!", Disse por fim.

" Como assim!", Não entendia aonde Saga queria chegar.

" Por que você acha que ele preferiu usar a sua imagem para violentar o Camus e não para matá-lo?", Perguntou a Milo.

O Escorpião pensou por um tempo. O mais lógico, já que o infeliz queria se vingar seria matá-lo rápido, mas ele quis fazer o que fez e isso significava apenas uma coisa...

" Você quer dizer que esse cara... Desejava o... Camus?", Perguntou sem acreditar na própria conclusão que chegara.

" Isso mesmo.", Saga sorriu, vendo que Milo estava entendendo sua linha de raciocínio.

" Que idéia lhe passou pela cabeça? Explique-se melhor!", Milo até já imaginava o que seria.

" Se ele sente desejo por Camus, duvido que vai matá-lo sem conseguir possui-lo de verdade, nem que seja uma única vez. Mas para isso acontecer, Camus tem que estar sozinho.", Falou, olhando nos olhos de Milo.

" Nossa! Eu vou fazer picadinho desse cara!", Milo já imagina as formas de tortura que se utilizaria para fazê-lo sofrer. Ele não tinha o direito de desejar o seu Camus, mesmo Milo sabendo o quanto aquele francês era... Desejável!

" Minha idéia é levar Camus a um local isolado e 'abandoná-lo'... Tenho certeza que ele não perderá essa oportunidade.", Disse sério.

" E eu estarei lá pra quebrar a cara dele!", Milo sorri diabolicamente.

" Isso mesmo!", Saga também sorri.

Os dois se olham com cumplicidade, acertando os detalhes do plano para desmascarar o inimigo e manter Camus sem sofrer nenhum arranhão.

**OOO**

Saga olhava Morpheu que retribuía o olhar.

" Você é realmente um desafio, Gêmeos!", Disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Saga o olhava sério. O vento passava pelo local, movendo os longos cabelos de ambos. Camus ainda se encontrava inconsciente nos braços de Gêmeos.

" Hum... Você não será um grande problema pra mim.", Morpheu disse confiante. Esteve absorvendo grande parte do cosmo de Camus em todos esses dias, apesar de que não pôde fazê-lo na noite passada, uma vez que Camus se encontrava no quarto de Saga e ele não queria arriscar ser descoberto.

" Acho que eu sou o menor de seus problemas agora, Morpheu!", Saga diz com um sorriso cínico e satisfeito nos lábios.

" Hum!", Morpheu não entendia o por quê daquelas palavras, até sentir um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão de sua espinha. Atrás de Morpheu, um cosmo altamente agressivo e ameaçador se fez presente. Ele vira-se lentamente, vendo um Milo extremamente perturbador e com um olhar assassino.

Os longos cabelos azuis do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião se moviam devido à intensidade do cosmo que se desprendia de seu corpo. As duas safiras, que eram os olhos de Milo, brilhavam assassinas e um sorriso perturbador se desenha nos belos lábios do Escorpião.

" Hora de pagar!", O Escorpião diz, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

" E o que você pode fazer conta mim, se nem sua Armadura está vestindo, seu idiota?", O Espectro disse, gargalhando em seguida.

" Isso!", Foi tudo o que Milo disse. Em um piscar de olhos, Morpheu foi atingido por doze Agulhas Escarlate.

Morpheu não conseguiu nem mesmo ver o momento em que elas foram disparadas. Sentiu seus músculos serem paralisados e uma dor enorme percorrer cada fibra de seu corpo. Como o golpe do outro rompeu a proteção de sua Armadura? Era esse o veneno liberado pela picada do Escorpião? Como ele conseguiu fazer isso com ele, um Espectro? Perguntas e mais perguntas passavam pela mente de Morpheu, que notou que o cosmo de Milo tinha, provavelmente, atingido o Oitavo Sentido com facilidade... Parecia até mesmo ser... Infinito!

O cosmo de Milo ainda se encontrava muito forte, ameaçador e crescia a cada minuto. Ele se aproxima rapidamente de Morpheu e com um movimento ele quebra a perna do Espectro, causando-lhe uma fratura exposta, sorrindo logo em seguida ao ver a dor presente naquele rosto, que tanto passou a odiar. Faria-o sofrer... Faria-o sofrer por tudo o que ele causou a Camus!

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Morpheu grita. A dor em sua perna já era quase insuportável e seu corpo inteiro doía como nunca sentiu antes e então Milo o atingiu novamente com outra Agulha Escarlate, fazendo-o gritar cada vez mais de tanta dor. Todo o cosmo que acumulara nesses dias não estava servindo pra nada naquele momento. Milo estava superando-o completamente!

" Essa dor não é nada perante a angustia que você fez o Camus passar.", O ódio ainda estava presente nos seus olhos.

" Aaaahhh... Aaaaahhh...", Morpheu gemia de dor. De onde aquele Cavaleiro tirou tanto poder? Ele nem mesmo vestia sua Armadura de Ouro, então... Como? Ele não conseguia compreender!

Morpheu eleva seu cosmo, com o intuito de atingir a mente de Milo com uma ilusão, utilizando-se de suas últimas forças. A energia envolve o Escorpião e Saga fica preocupado por uns instantes.

Na mente de Milo surge um Camus vestindo uma Armadura de Aquário negra. Ele ergue a mão, na posição de ataque da Execução Aurora. Milo apenas observava a bela figura à frente dele. Estreitou os olhos.

" Acha mesmo que pode me enganar usando a bela imagem do Camus.", Disse, sorrindo. O outro deveria ser mesmo muito idiota para usar uma ilusão daquelas!

O Espectro, que se encontrava escondido próximo a ele, camuflando seu cosmo, estava tendo dificuldades devido à dor que sentia.

No lugar do Camus ilusório aparece o Espectro sorrindo e Milo prepara-se para atacá-lo, mas então ele pára, olhando minuciosamente o outro de cima a baixo. O Espectro prepara-se para atacar, mas Milo não reage. Ele o olha e sorri.

" Idiota!", Milo falou, virando-se contra o Espectro, elevou seu cosmo e atacou uma direção, onde não se encontrava nada.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", O Servo de Hades gritou. A ilusão então falha e se desfaz. A dor que ele sentia era muito forte, mesmo que o golpe desferido por Milo não ter sido a Agulha Escarlate. Na ilusão que criara, na direção em que supostamente se encontrava, estava na verdade Camus. Como ele descobriu? Foi então que ele percebeu que em sua garganta se encontrava a mão de Milo, que o apertava cada vez mais.

" Por que... Vo... Você... Não... Caiu... Na Ilu... Ilusão?", O Espectro não entendia como não havia dado certo a sua ilusão, mas então ele ouviu a voz de Saga.

" Idiota! Você nunca conseguiria fazer Milo machucar ou matar Camus. Por mais poderosa que seja a sua ilusão, ela nunca poderia derrotar um amor verdadeiro! Nem mesmo um deus conseguiria tal proeza!", Falou com uma convicção aterradora.

O tempo todo, Milo estava sentindo a presença do cosmo de Camus, mesmo ele estando muito fraco e inconsciente e ele transmitia um sentimento de... Alívio. Ele sabia o tempo todo que Camus se encontrava onde a ilusão mostrava como sendo o Espectro. Por mais ameaçadora que fosse a imagem do outro, ele não atacaria!

" Não importa o quão poderoso possa ser a pessoa a aplicar a ilusão. Quando se ama verdadeiramente alguém, nada ou ninguém no universo poderá obrigá-la a erguer a mão contra a pessoa amada com intenções de machucá-la!", Milo disse. Aquele Espectro era mesmo um burro por tentar enganar o Escorpião em relação a Camus. Milo jamais confundiria o cosmo de seu tão amado Camus com o de qualquer outra pessoa!

O Espectro o olhou, se sentindo sufocado.

" Eu nunca machucaria o Camus.", O Escorpião afirmou.

O olhar de Milo não demonstrava piedade. Ele apertou mais o pescoço do maldito Espectro, que não mais conseguia se mover devido à paralisia causada pelas picadas do Escorpião. Milo encosta o dedo indicador da mão direita no peito de Morpheu, que tremeu.

" Antares!", A voz imponente de Milo ecoa pelo local.

O golpe dado à queima roupa não apenas atravessou o peito do Espectro, como também explodiu todo o seu tórax. O sangue dele espalhou-se por todo o local, banhando também o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. A única coisa que restara do servo de Hades, era a cabeça do mesmo na mão esquerda de Milo.

Saga olhava Milo que permanecia a olhar a cabeça do Espectro em sua mão. O cosmo de Milo aumenta consideravelmente e ele desintegra a cabeça do maldito, não deixando nem mesmo pó dele.

" Saga, pode ficar aqui um pouco com o Camus?", Perguntou, sem olhar para Gêmeos.

" Aonde vai?", Perguntou curioso.

" Me livrar desse sangue maldito. Não vou tocar em Camus estando imundo desse jeito!", Disse, olhando agora nos olhos de Saga.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sorri. Milo estava coberto pelo sangue do servo de Hades. Achou muito gentil da parte dele não querer tocar em Camus estando sujo. Balançou a cabeça, concordando em ficar zelando pelo francês, enquanto o outro se livrava daquela imundice.

Milo foi em direção ao riacho. Entrou naquelas águas límpidas e frias, então o sangue em seu corpo foi se dissolvendo na água. O Escorpião retirou a regata vermelha que usava e acabou por deixando-a de lado. O sangue em sua calça de couro saíra completamente e ele mergulhou para se limpar totalmente.

O jovem Cavaleiro de Escorpião ergueu-se das águas, balançando os longos cabelos repicados, fazendo o excesso de água ser lançado para longe. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que não restara mais nem um pouco do sangue nojento do outro e sorriu. Saiu da água. Estava ansioso em voltar para perto de Camus.

Saga viu Milo vir caminhando tranqüilamente, sorrindo. Os cabelos ainda molhados estavam levemente grudados à face. As gotículas de água escorriam pelo seu tórax definido, musculoso. Ele era realmente muito sensual!

" Como está o Camus?", Ele perguntou ainda preocupado.

" Ainda não acordou.", Saga falou, ainda olhando para o corpo dele.

"O Camus ia enlouquecer se o visse agora!", Ele pensou, sorrindo internamente.

" Será que ele ainda está muito fraco? Aquele maldito sugou muita energia dele e o golpe mental o deixava mais debilitado fisicamente.", Começou a ficar aflito ao ver que ele não acordava de jeito nenhum.

" Não se preocupe. Ele vai acordar logo! Leve-o para a Casa de Aquário, sim!", Saga falou, chamando-o para vir pegar Camus.

" Será que é uma boa idéia eu levá-lo? Ele pode achar que...", Milo estava receoso. E se Camus ainda o temesse?

" Milo, eu vou ter que avisar os outros e falar com Athena sobre esse Espectro remanescente. Não posso cuidar de Camus hoje.", Saga disse sério. Havia notado a relutância de Milo e entendia o motivo disso.

Saga coloca a cabeça de Camus no chão cuidadosamente e se levanta, dizendo que precisa ir o mais rápido possível e deixava o Cavaleiro de Aquário sobre a responsabilidade de Milo, não deixando nenhuma outra opção ao Escorpião.

"Espero que vocês se acertem logo!", Saga pensou, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Milo ficou a observar o belo Camus adormecido sobre a grama. Ele respirava compassadamente e tinha uma feição muito tranqüila. O Escorpião sorriu ao ver a face dele! Parecia um anjo! Finalmente Camus podia dormir em paz, sem ter aquele maldito a lhe perturbar o sono...

O grego aproximou-se cautelosamente de Camus, como se pudesse acabar ferindo-o apenas por se chegar perto dele. Curvou-se sobre ele e ficou a admirar aqueles lindos cabelos azul-petróleo, com aquela franja a lhe cobrir os olhos. Ergueu a mão, passando sobre a testa do outro, retirando a mesma. A pele dele era tão macia!

Após admirá-lo por mais alguns minutos em silêncio, Milo envolve Camus carinhosamente, o erguendo no colo e o levando para a Mansão de Aquário.

**OOO**

Observando do alto do rochedo se encontrava Saga. Queria ser invisível, apenas para ver o desenrolar daquela noite na Mansão de Aquário, pois sabia que Milo não iria deixar Camus passar a noite sozinho. Com certeza ficaria zelando pelo sono da pessoa que amava! Na verdade, Milo iria era cuidar de Camus até que ele se sentisse 100 recuperado.

" Que bom que tudo terminou bem.", Uma voz imponente chegou aos ouvidos de Saga.

" Resolveu voltar?", Saga falou com certa mágoa na voz, virando-se para aquele belo homem de 1,88 de altura e longos cabelos azuis iguais aos seus.

" Por que está me tratando assim?", Kanon perguntou com uma voz mansa.

" Ora, Kanon! Você saiu do Santuário sem avisar ninguém. Você me abandonou...", Falou, olhando-o com tristeza.

" Meu irmão, eu nunca abandonaria você!", Kanon disse, acariciando a face de Saga. Ele continuava tão lindo como antes, mas Kanon não gostava de ver aquele olhar triste naquela bela face.

" Por que você foi sem me avisar?", Perguntou, exigindo uma resposta.

" Eu estava em uma missão secreta.", Respondeu. Iria contar tudo a Saga. Sabia que seu irmão gostava de saber tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

" Missão?", Perguntou muito curioso e intrigado.

" Sim. Athena mandou que eu confirmasse e matasse um Espectro que parecia ter sobrevivido à batalha. Nunca pensei que ele viesse logo para cá.", Acariciava os cabelos de Saga, enquanto o olhava os olhos.

" Mesmo sendo secreta, você podia ter...", Kanon não deixou que Saga continuasse.

" Eu tentei de avisar, Saga. O problema é que nós nos desencontramos.", Falou, puxando o irmão para um abraço forte.

Kanon ficou quase um mês fora do Santuário. Era pouco tempo, mas longe de Saga parecia ter sido uma eternidade! Quase enlouqueceu longe dele! Kanon acariciava as costas de Saga, enquanto beijava-lhe a orelha. Mirou seus beijos molhados em direção ao pescoço do irmão, sentindo-o arrepiar sobre seu toque.

" Kanon...", Saga queira xingá-lo por ele ter deixado que ele ficasse tão triste. Achou que havia sido abandonado pelo irmão.

" Eu te amo, Saga! Nunca... Ouviu? Eu nunca vou te abandonar!", Abandonou o pescoço do irmão, cobrindo os lábios dele com os seus.

Começaram um longo e sensual beijo. Exploravam a boca um do outro, como se desejassem gravar cada pedacinho daquele local tão acolhedor! As mãos passeavam livres pelos corpos de ambos, deixando-os cada vez mais excitados. Saga arrepiava-se com cada toque de Kanon, que parecia disposto a levá-lo a loucura.

" Saga, eu quero te dar muito prazer!", Kanon falou roucamente no ouvido de Saga.

" Hummmm...", Saga conseguia apenas gemer. Estava completamente excitado.

" Vamos pro seu quarto, hum?", Falou, tentando puxá-lo em direção ao Templo de Athena.

" Não seja estraga prazeres, Kanon. Tá tão bom aqui!", Saga deu uma lambida no pescoço de Kanon, fazendo-o arrepiar na mesma hora.

" Calma, Grande Mestre... Eu prometo que vou te enlouquecer, mas não aqui!", Sorriu maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Kanon sabia que agora Saga era o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena e não ia pegar bem se alguém os visse fazendo amor em algum canto. Não que isso não o excitasse, mas ele não queria que seu amado irmão fosse repreendido ou coisa assim.

" Te levo até lá na velocidade da luz!", Falou no ouvido de Saga.

" Hummmm... É bom mesmo!", Saga falou entre gemidos.

Em questão de segundos, eles não mais se encontravam no local.

**OOO**

Milo chegou com Camus na Mansão de Aquário através do atalho das Doze Casas. Respirou aliviado por não ter encontrado ninguém no caminho. Imagina o que aconteceria se ele encontrasse, por exemplo, Shura? O espanhol iria querer matá-lo, isso sim!

O moreno olhou para criatura plácida que ainda se encontrava inconsciente em seus braços. Estava preocupado por ele não acordar logo. Talvez o melhor fosse levá-lo ao médico, mas Saga o mandou levá-lo para casa, mas Milo não podia deixar que ele ficasse lá sozinho, mesmo estando morrendo de medo da reação que ele pudesse ter ao acordar e vê-lo ali ao lado dele.

Milo entra com Camus, fecha a porta com certa dificuldade e o leva direto para o quarto, colocando-o delicadamente na cama. Após colocá-lo na mesma, Milo ficou a admirá-lo e viu que ele tinha algumas gotas de suor na testa. Estava fazendo muito calor. Levantou-se rapidamente, indo ao banheiro, molhando uma toalha, trazendo-a rapidamente e passando no rosto de Camus.

Enquanto passava a toalha pela face do francês, Milo admirava toda a beleza que ele tinha, viu o braço sujo de terra e passou a toalha no local, para limpá-lo.

" Maldito! Aquele verme te fez sofrer tanto!", Milo falava sentindo o remorso horrível. Sempre amara Camus, mas achava que ele nunca o amaria e por isso nunca se arriscou a se declarar para ele. Não queria perder a amizade que eles tinham por causa disso! Camus sempre fôra muito sério e Milo se contentava em brincar, pois era uma forma sutil que ele encontrara de dizer que o amava.

Milo passava delicadamente a toalha pelo bíceps de Camus. Por um segundo amaldiçoou Saga por ter deixar logo ele cuidando de Camus, já que teria de dar um banho nele, uma vez que o francês não acordava. Não seria legal deixá-lo dormir assim! Será que Saga não sabia o quanto Camus era tentador? Indignou-se por um segundo e então imaginou um outro Cavaleiro de Ouro dando banho em Camus, estreitando os olhos logo em seguida.

"Não! O Saga teve uma ótima idéia ao me escolher para essa 'missão'!", Milo pensou. Não gostou muito de pensar em outro homem dando um banho em Camus. Pensando melhor, se Saga tivesse falado para outra pessoa cuidar de Camus, ele teria feito um escândalo, isso sim!

Retirou com delicadeza a regata de Camus e ficou a observar aquele tórax alvo. Se de blusa Camus já era lindo, sem ela então... Ele era um deus! Respirou profunda e calmamente, com o intuito de manter-se sobre controle. Ia ser difícil, mas ele ia conseguir!

Sem nem ao menos perceber, Milo já estava com a mão a passear sobre a pele macia do tórax de Camus. Sua boca estava entreaberta e ele não conseguia desgrudar os olhos daquela boca tão linda a sua frente.

" Ah! Eu te amo tanto, Camus!", Milo disse, suspirando logo em seguida.

" Ama de verdade?", A voz baixa de Camus chega aos ouvidos de Milo, que imediatamente se afasta do francês. Só ao ouvir a voz dele era que Milo notou que o estava acariciando-o no peito. O que Camus pensaria dele agora? Com certeza Camus ia achar que ele estava tentando se aproveitar dele.

" Camus... Eu...", Milo não sabia nem o que dizer. Como se explicaria?

Camus fica fitando aqueles profundos olhos azuis. Já estava acordado há muito tempo. Na verdade, acordou no exato momento que Milo havia ido se lavar no rio e acabou conversado com Saga, que o explicou com detalhes tudo o que realmente aconteceu. Apesar de ter ficado muito furioso Camus ficou feliz por Milo ter matado aquele que o fez sofrer tanto. Saga também contou a Camus os sentimentos de Milo em relação a sua pessoa, mas Camus queria ouvir isso da boca de Milo.

Fingindo que estava inconsciente Camus permitiu que Milo o levasse para casa. Não foi algo fácil! Camus sentiu Milo acariciar seu rosto, tocar levemente sua pele, o carregar como se ele fosse a cosia mais preciosa do mundo e agora ele dissera que o ama.

" É isso que você sente?", Camus perguntou, mas sua voz saiu mais fria do que previra.

" Camus... Eu sei que aquele maldito brincou com a sua cabeça, mas eu não estou mentindo.", Milo suspirou por um segundo. Estava na hora de falar o que devia ter dito há muito tempo.

" Eu amo você, Camus... De verdade!", Falou, olhando ternamente nos olhos do francês.

" ...!", Camus apenas o observava, sem nada dizer.

Milo não agüentou ver aquele silêncio de Camus. Pelo visto, ele não estava acreditando nele e Milo não o repreendia por isso! Camus passou por algo muito perturbador e ele entendia que seu francês precisaria de algum tempo pra se recuperar. Mesmo não sendo lembranças verdadeiras, elas ainda estavam muito nítidas na mente de Camus.

" Eu te amo!", Milo falou abraçando Camus e trazendo-o de encontro ao seu peito. Abraçou-o fortemente.

" Te amo! Te amo! Te amo...", Milo sussurrava continuamente no ouvido de Camus, sentindo o coração dele disparar. Ia fazê-lo entender que ele era tudo na sua vida!

" Amo quando você me xinga. Na verdade, eu o irritava propositalmente, só para que você começasse a me xingar. Era uma maneira que eu encontrei pra ficar ouvindo ainda mais a sua voz. Você ficava tentando me explicar o que é certo e o que era errado e começava a gesticular quando tentava me convencer de que você estava certo. Você ficava tão lindo...", Milo suspirou. Ele deixou que sua cabeça descansasse na curva do pescoço de Camus.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário escutava tudo com atenção. Então Milo fazia de propósito? Recordava-se das vezes em que ele realmente tentava convencê-lo de que ele estava certo e tentava por algum juízo na cabeça do amigo. Milo ficava com uma cara boa enquanto ele falava, falava e falava, Camus achava que ele estava era debochando dele! Nunca pensou que era esse o motivo de Milo o infernizar tanto!

" Como eu sabia que você ia me dar um tapa se eu falasse bobagem em público, eu fazia questão de fazer isso, só pra você me dar aquele tapinha na cabeça e me puxar pelo braço pra me falar que eu não podia fazer aquilo. Amava quando você fazia isso!", Disse, rindo um pouquinho depois.

" Você me ama por causa dessas coisas bobas?", Camus sai do aconchegante abraço de Milo e o olha nos olhos.

" Não é algo bobo! Eu amo tudo que vem de você! Amo sua cara séria, quando você fica bravo, quando começa a explicar algo... Nossa! Você fica tão lindo enquanto fala como professor! Seu sorriso, apesar de eu vê-lo tão poucas vezes é lindo!", Falou, olhando para o outro e então fechou os olhos.

" ...!", Camus nem sabia o que falar. Milo o amava mesmo! Amava tudo o que ele fazia, o amava da maneira que ele era e não pelo físico que ele possuía!

" Você acredita em mim, Camus?", Milo perguntou abrindo os olhos.

O que viu, fez Milo parar de respirar por alguns segundos. Seu coração disparou e ele pensou que estava sonhando. Nunca viu Camus tão lindo! Nos lábios de Camus, estava desenhado o sorriso mais belo que ele já vira e a feição do francês era cálida e terna.

" Eu acredito!", Camus disse, levando a mão até a face de Milo e o acariciando.

Imediatamente, Milo levou a mão até a face, cobrindo a mão de Camus com a sua. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o calor que aquela mão transmitia e suspirou longamente, voltando a abrir os olhos. Ao olhar para a face de Camus, Milo não resistiu.

Camus viu Milo aproximar-se cautelosamente dele e ficando com os lábios a centímetros do seu. Sentiam a respiração um do outro. Milo foi envolvendo novamente Camus em um abraço, então cobriu seus lábios com os dele. Iniciou um beijo suave e cheio de ternura. Queria sentir cada momento ali com ele.

As mãos de Milo viajavam pelas costas de Camus em uma carícia suave. Sentiu os braços de Camus envolver-lhe o pescoço, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Sentia a pele nua do tórax de Camus roçar-lhe na dele e isso estava começando a excitá-lo. O beijo se tornou mais intenso e Milo começou a explorar aquela boca tão doce com muita paixão. Camus tinha um sabor que não conseguia definir. O perfume de seus cabelos, o calor da pele... Tudo em Camus estava fazendo Milo começar a perder a cabeça!

Camus sentia que iria derreter nos braços de Milo. Sentia as mãos dele acariciando suas costas, a pele quente dele colando cada vez mais na sua e a língua dele a acariciar toda a parte interna de sua boca. Camus sentia-se quase eufórico com toda a paixão com que Milo o beijava e o acariciava!

O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, até que ambos tiveram que se separar devido à falta de ar que já se instalara nos dois corpos. Ofegantes, olharam um para o outro e Milo observou com adoração a face afogueada de Camus, os lábios inchados pelo beijo trocado, a respiração descompassada... Não resistiu!

Acomodou-se melhor na cama e ainda sentado, Milo trouxe Camus para seu colo e começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Distribuía beijos molhados e leves mordidas. Com um das mãos, Milo começou a desfazer a longa trança que Camus usava para prender o cabelo. Amava ver aqueles longos cabelos azul-petróleo soltos! Com a outra mão, passou a acariciar a coxa de Camus, que ergue a cabeça, deixando seu pescoço mais vulnerável aos lábios quentes do Escorpião.

Milo agora beijava a face de Camus. Desfez completamente a trança dele e então se afastou por um momento, espalhando as longas madeixas por sobre as costas e ombros do belo francês. Sorriu admirado.

" Você é lindo demais, Camus.", Falou, admirando aqueles lindos fios azulados, os olhos que pareciam duas pedras preciosas de tão brilhantes, aqueles lábios, que eram um convite extremamente tentador...

Camus sentia-se maravilhado! Milo era extremamente terno e gentil com ele. Cada palavra, cada gesto... Tudo o que Milo fazia demonstrava sua paixão... Não! Demonstrava todo seu amor por ele e para ele!

Milo deitou Camus na cama, passou a beijar a pele macia e alva do tórax de Aquário. Viu aqueles hematomas e passou a beijar carinhosamente cada um deles. Camus se remexia de prazer, sentindo o calor dos lábios sensuais de Milo.

As reações do corpo de Camus perante suas carícias estavam começando a fazer Milo perder o controle. Se continuasse assim, ele perderia o controle e uma coisa que não desejava, era fazer Camus se recordar do maldito estupro psíquico. Milo temia por demais perder o controle a acabar sendo um pouco violento!

Camus percebeu que Milo parou de beijá-lo e olhou-o nos olhos, tentando descobrir o motivo.

" É melhor irmos devagar, Camus. Você tem que descansar!", Milo disse, tentando a todo custo recuperar seu controle quase perdido. Camus percebeu que Milo estava com medo de fazê-lo se recordar de coisas desagradáveis. O olhar do Escorpião dizia isso!

" Não! Me faça esquecer agora, Milo!", Camus diz com uma voz rouca.

" Camus...", Milo sentiu-se estremecer completamente diante das palavras do francês.

" Eu não quero te machucar!", Falou, sentindo seu controle se esvair cada vez mais.

Camus levantou-se, voltando a ficar sentado. Passou a mão pelo tórax musculoso do moreno, sentindo-o arrepiar-se e fechar os olhos devido ao toque. Camus ficou a apreciar a face de prazer de Milo e então aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de dele.

" Faz!", Sussurrou sensualmente.

" Hummmm...", Milo gemeu apenas por ouvir aquele pedido tão sensual. Sentiu Camus lamber sua orelha e gemeu novamente, perdendo completamente o controle.

Milo deitou novamente Camus na cama, passando a beijar com voracidade o pescoço dele. Não saberia dizer se conseguiria se controlar mais. Olhou para o rosto de Camus enquanto beijava seu tórax e abocanhava um mamilo, dando leve mordidas e lambidas. Rodeava o mamilo com a língua, enquanto escutava um pequeno gemido de prazer, ficando ainda mais excitado por ouvir aquela voz linda de Camus, rouca pelo desejo. O grego foi descendo e distribuindo beijos molhados pelo abdômen de Camus.

" Sua voz me deixa louco... Seu cheiro me deixa louco... Suas reações me enlouquecem...", Milo falava entre um beijo e outro que dava naquela pele macia. Beijou o membro de Camus por cima da calça, fazendo-o arquear as costas de prazer.

" Milo... Hummmmm", Camus geme roucamente, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ao escutar aquele longo gemido deixar a garganta de Camus, Milo se sentiu no céu. Abaixou lentamente a calça de Camus, a retirando logo em seguida. Camus ergue a cabeça pra ver o que Milo estava fazendo, já que ele havia parado de tocá-lo.

Milo sorriu para Camus e abaixou-se, beijando a coxa do francês. Ele lambia o local, dando leves mordidas. Passou a chupar a parte interna da coxa de Camus, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Suas mãos acariciavam o abdômen do Cavaleiro de Aquário, que parecia pegar fogo.

" Aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Milo!", Camus mordia os lábios com o prazer que sentia. Milo já o estava torturando com tudo aquilo.

Milo sorriu e se perdeu ante a visão da face de Camus tomada pelo prazer. Ele movia lentamente os quadris e estava por demais excitado, pelo que o volume em sua cueca mostrava. Milo sorriu sensualmente para Camus e desceu a mão que estava a acariciar o abdômen dele até o pênis o mesmo, apertando-o levemente.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...", Camus não conseguiu evitar de gritar ao sentir Milo o apertando. Sua excitação estava o deixando louco e Camus afundou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro, respirando aceleradamente e então ele ouve um barulho de algo se rasgando e olha para baixo, vendo entre os dentes de Milo, o que um dia foi a sua cueca.

" A minha...", Não conseguia nem concluir a frase. Viu o sorriso malicioso de Milo, que o olhou sensualmente e então lhe deu uma lambida em toda a extensão de sua ereção, sem desviar o olhar nem por um segundo.

Camus gemeu e abriu a boca em busca de ar, fechando a mão sobre o lençol, quase o rasgando. Sentiu uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo e olhou Milo de forma suplicante. Milo, ainda o olhando nos olhos, lambeu-lhe a ponta do pênis, fazendo Camus gemer de forma entrecortada. Pequenos espasmos de prazer percorriam o corpo de Aquário.

Milo deliciava-se com os gemidos de prazer de Camus e decidiu parar de brincar com o corpo dele, por mais que isso fosse delicioso. Lambeu-lhe novamente toda a extensão do membro.

" Hummmmmm... Milo... Aaaahhhhhh...", Camus delirou quando sentiu a boca quente de Milo envolver-lhe o membro. Sentia os lábios e a língua dele deslizar sobre seu sensível membro, sentindo ondas de prazer ainda mais fortes varrer todo o seu corpo.

Milo começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem com os lábios e a língua, levando Camus cada vez mais próximo da loucura. Aquário começou a mover os quadris na mesma velocidade de Milo, redobrando o prazer que sentia. Agarrava-se aos lençóis, enquanto sentia sua respiração ficar ainda mais curta. Os movimentos de Milo aceleraram-se e Camus não conseguia parar de gemer, levando aos ouvidos de Milo o som melódico de sua voz rouca pelo prazer.

Milo se deliciava com os gemidos de Camus. Nunca pensou que um dia estaria fazendo mesmo isso com ele! Como sonhou com esse dia... Queria ter guardado na mente cada expressão de Camus, cada gemido... Intensificou ainda mais os movimentos. Desejava sentir o gosto de Camus em seus lábios. Percebeu os arrepios que tomavam conta do corpo de Camus e sabia que ele estava próximo de chegar ao clímax.

Camus gemia cada vez mais. Sentia arrepiar-se completamente e uma onda muito forte de prazer percorrer seu corpo. Movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro devido à intensidade do prazer que sentia e não pôde mais resistir... Explodiu de prazer, lançando na boca de Milo seu sêmen. Gritou e sentiu como se fosse morrer. Nunca sentiu algo tão forte como o que acabou de sentir com Milo!

Respirava ainda rapidamente. Ergueu a cabeça olhando para Milo, que se encontrava terminando de lamber os lábios sensualmente. Ele engatinhou até ficar por cima de Camus. Abaixou-se e beijou-o delicadamente. Beijaram-se durante alguns minutos, sentindo o gosto um do outro mais uma vez.

" É melhor você dormir agora!", Milo disse ternamente. Realmente acreditava que o melhor seria Camus se recuperar primeiro. Teriam muito tempo ainda pra fazerem amor!

" E quanto a você?", Camus perguntou. Milo era realmente teimoso, apesar de entender o lado dele. Olhou-o sorrir ternamente, mas Camus decidiu que aquilo não iria terminar daquela forma.

" Eu estou bem!", Milo falou. Estava muito excitado, mas poderia se aliviar em casa, enquanto Camus se recuperava. Não iria arriscar machucá-lo!

" Eu acho que não!", Camus sorriu maliciosamente, levando a mão até o membro de Milo e acariciando-o por cima da calça de couro.

" Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...", Milo gritou de prazer ao sentir à mão de Camus o tocar e começar a massageá-lo por cima da calça.

" Hummm... Vamos lá, Milo! Não teime comigo... Eu estou certo!", Falou sorrindo.

" Aaaaaahhhhh... Droga, Camus! Hummmm...", Milo nem conseguia raciocinar direito com Camus a continuar a tocá-lo. Aquário se deliciava com os gemidos de Milo.

Milo, não mais resistindo ao argumento pra lá de convincente usado por Camus, voltou a beija-lo, mas agora com urgência. Explorava cada pedaço daquela boca com uma voracidade intensa. Mordia os lábios de Camus, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dele.

Camus sorriu internamente e em um movimento rápido, ele virou Milo na cama, ficando por cima dele. Milo o olhou surpreso e Camus sorriu, dando uma longa lambida nos lábios do Escorpião.

" Essa calça está me irritando.", Camus disse, mordendo os lábios e olhando fixamente para a calça de couro preta de Milo e o grande volume que despontava dela.

Milo estava impressionado em como Camus era 'quente'. Na concepção de Escorpião, a fama de 'homem frio' de Camus tinha ido por água abaixo, ou melhor, derreteu ao sol!

Camus abriu lentamente o zíper da calça de Milo, enquanto o olhava, vendo-o ficar ainda mais excitados, devido aos movimentos que ele fazia. Aquário abaixou a peça de roupa e tocou novamente no membro dele, fazendo Milo soltar um longo gemido. Tirou-lhe completamente a calça e em um movimento rápido, Camus manda a calça e a cueca de Milo para longe.

" Hummmm... Está me saindo um belo de um sedutor, Camus! Quer roubar o meu posto, é?", Milo perguntou em um tom brincalhão, depois de gemer com o movimento do outro.

" Háháháháháháhá...", Camus deu aquela gargalhada gostosa, que deixou Milo admirado e se derretendo. Nunca imaginou que um dia iria ver Camus rir tão lindamente como agora!

Milo levantou-se, tomando os lábios de Camus novamente, beijou, lambeu e mordeu aqueles lábios tão doces!

" Você é maravilhoso, Milo! É impossível resistir a você!", Camus disse, assim que os lábios de Milo abandonaram os seus.

" Pára de falar com essa voz rouca, se não eu não vou resistir!", Milo disse, dando uma longa lambida no pescoço de Camus.

" Hummm... Mesmo?", Camus falou ainda mais roucamente, só pra provocar. Desceu a mão e tocou o membro de Milo, começando a masturbá-lo lentamente.

" Huummmm... Aaaaahhhhhhh...", Milo gemeu alto, ao sentir aqueles dedos longos e macios de Camus movendo-se lentamente sobre seu pênis.

Não ia resistir! Tentava manter o controle, mas com Camus o tocando assim, era impossível. Milo segurou a mão de Camus, mantendo-a longe de seu membro. Camus o olha, indagando sobre a ação dele, Milo sorri, segura as mãos de Camus e o deita na cama, ficando sobre ele. Milo começa a beijar Camus, mas então pára e o olha nos olhos, sensualmente.

" Vou te ensinar a não me provocar, Camus!", Milo disse, levando três dedos a boca, começando a lambê-los de forma bem sensual e sedutora. Com a mão livre ele acariciava o mamilo de Camus, apertando levemente.

Camus ofegou e ficou a olhar para aquele grego maravilhoso, que lambia sensualmente os lábios. Percorreu todo o corpo do outro com o olhar e viu o quanto ele estava excitado. Milo ainda lambia os dedos e o olhava com um olhar muito sensual e até mesmo malicioso.

Quando achou que seus dedos já estavam por demais molhados, Milo se debruçou sobre Camus e beijou o tórax dele. Levantou-se apenas um pouco e abriu as pernas torneadas de Camus, colocando-se entre elas. Sentiu por um segundo que Camus ficou tenso e novamente se debruçou sobre ele.

" Eu nunca vou machucar você, Camus! Eu te amo!", Milo sussurra no ouvido de Camus e sente que ele ficou menos tenso depois de ouvir suas palavras.

" Você confia em mim, Camus?", Milo pergunta gentilmente, olhando Camus nos olhos.

Os azuis de Milo se encontram com os de Camus, que vê toda a preocupação e delicadeza com que o seu amado grego o está tratando. Ele percebe que não tem do que temer e então sorri.

" Eu confio em você, Milo!", Falou, dando seu mais lindo sorriso para Milo, fazendo-o derreter.

Milo beijou Camus no rosto, descendo para o pescoço, lambendo todo o local... Sentia o gosto de Camus, seu perfume inebriante e enlouquecedor. Encaminhou seus dedos em direção as nádegas de Camus, beijou novamente nos lábios e então introduziu um dedo nele lentamente.

Camus sentiu um pequeno incômodo, mas nada além disso. Não havia dor ou coisa parecida. Sentia Milo beijar-lhe a face, o pescoço, enquanto murmurava o quanto o amava e isso foi deixando-o cada vez mais calmo.

Milo introduziu um segundo dedo em Camus e ia fazendo movimentos circulares, a fim de dilatar o músculo que nunca havia sido usado. Ia beijando Camus ternamente e se perguntava como estava conseguindo se controlar tão bem assim. Se fosse com outra pessoa, ele estaria agindo de forma mais selvagem! Não sabia como ainda não perdeu a cabeça, sentindo o calor daquele corpo!

Camus sentia os dedos de Milo dentro dele, fazendo movimentos circulares muito prazerosos! Sentiu sua excitação crescer e sua ereção voltar com força total. Começou a gemer, sentindo um prazer enorme o consumir. Milo tocava em um local dentro dele, que fazia com que sentisse correntes elétricas percorrer seu corpo. Era enlouquecedor! Começou a mover os quadris, para acompanhar as investidas de Milo dentro de seu corpo e este delirava vendo o francês gemendo daquele jeito.

Milo coloca o terceiro dedo, mas fica apenas alguns minutos com o mesmo dentro de Camus. Já sentia seu membro latejando e se não se aliviasse logo iria morrer! Viu Camus fazer uma cara de bravo e beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

" Não fica bravo! Eu faço o que você quiser! O que quer que eu faça?", Milo perguntou de forma sedutora no ouvido de Camus, que imediatamente corou, o que deixou Milo ainda mais excitado, mas queria saber se ele realmente queria... Não! Ele queria era ouvir Camus pedindo! Ouvir aquela voz que tanto amava, pedir que o possuísse... Era seu maior sonho! Milo sempre fantasiou com isso!

Camus, ainda corado, morde o lábio inferior de forma sensual e aproxima os lábios bem no ouvido de Milo, falando em um sussurro muito sedutor:

" Faz amor comigo!"

As palavras de Camus, quase fizeram Milo ir aos céus. As palavras foram pronunciadas de forma tão sensual, tão sedutora e ainda assim tão... Doce! Milo cobre os lábios de Camus em um beijo cheio de amor, enquanto começa a penetrá-lo.

Os corpos de ambos parecem estar em chamas, Milo entra de forma lenta e controlada dentro de Camus, que sente uma leve dor, mas ele é distraído pelos beijos sensuais de Milo e pelas mãos habilidosas dele, que acariciam todo seu corpo.

Milo se vê completamente dentro do corpo de Camus e fica parado, para que ele se acostume com seu tamanho. Ele fica beijando Camus, falando o quanto o ama. Era difícil pra ele se manter parado, mas ele não se moveria até Camus estar se sentindo melhor.

Camus se sente maravilhosamente bem e começa a se mover, vendo no mesmo instante a face de Milo ser coberta pelo prazer.

" Huummmmm...", Milo geme, sentindo seu prazer e excitação crescerem devido ao pequeno movimento de Camus. Começou a se mover dentro dele de forma lenta, mesmo desejando ir mais rápido, mas estava se controlando.

Camus sentia todo aquele membro dentro dele, um calor enorme espalhava-se por todo o seu corpo e ele se mexia cada vez mais. Não estava em condições de falar o que queria, então passou a se mover mais rápido pra ver se Milo o acompanhava. O Escorpião percebeu o que Camus queria.

" Quer que eu vá mais rápido, não é seu safadinho?", Milo perguntou maliciosamente, enquanto ainda se movia dentro de Camus, que imediatamente corou. Ele precisava mesmo fazer aquela pergunta?

Milo tentava, mas era impossível resistir! Ele parou de se mover e ficou a olhar para Camus, que se espantou um pouco pelo outro ter parado.

" Você quer que eu continue?", Perguntou rouco de prazer.

Camus continuou movendo os quadris com a intenção de convencer Milo.

" Fala pra mim, fala!", Ele lambe os lábios sensualmente.

"Por que ele não pára com isso e continua logo?", Camus se pergunta. Não queria ficar pedindo... Queria que o outro o enlouquecesse logo, mas Milo parecia feliz com esse joguinho de sedução.

" Eu ia ficar bem mais excitado com isso... Ouvir você falando isso!", Milo não estava mais resistindo. Deu uma leve mexida, fazendo Camus se contorcer na hora.

" Fala!", Milo disse sensualmente. Camus já não estava mais agüentando. Queria sentir Milo urgentemente. Levou as mãos no peito de Milo, passando suas unhas pelo local e deixando marcas levemente vermelhas. Viu o rosto de Milo se contrair de prazer.

" Hum... Vai Milo! Eu quero te sentir... Bem rápido dentro de mim! Vem...", Camus falou utilizando-se de muita sensualidade.

Milo se rendeu! Voltou a se mover rapidamente dentro de Camus, fazendo-o gemer loucamente. Já estava se perdendo em sensações. Camus era bem apertado e ele se sentia completamente pressionado por aquele corpo maravilhoso. Viu o membro de Camus abandonado e pegou-o, começando a masturbá-lo na mesma velocidade na qual investia naquele corpo. Viu Camus gritar de prazer e sentia que tanto Camus quando ele, não agüentariam muito tempo.

" Mais rápido!", Camus ordena, movendo-se juntos com Milo.

Milo passou a investir ainda mais rápido dentro daquele corpo quente e delicioso. Sentia espasmos de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo e notou que ocorria o mesmo com Camus.

Os dois gemiam sem parar e em um movimento mais forte por parte de Milo, Camus não agüenta e tem seu segundo orgasmo da noite, lançando seu sêmen no abdômen de Milo, que leva os dedos a boca e os lambe, enquanto olha nos olhos de Camus. Continuava a se mover e Camus o acompanhava, a fim de levar Milo ao clímax logo. Milo não resistiu. Sentiu seu corpo ser acometido por intensos espasmos de prazer e ejaculou dentro de Camus, vendo o mesmo sentir prazer ao sentir os jatos quentes atingir o interior de seu corpo.

Milo, ofegante, se debruça sobre o peito de Camus. Sentia-se completamente mole e meio tonto, devido ao prazer arrebatador que sentira. Sentiu Camus acariciar seus cabelos de forma carinhosa e prazerosa.

Após a respiração de ambos normalizarem, Milo se retirou de dentro de Camus, erguendo os olhos e se perdendo dentro do azul intenso da íris do francês.

" Isso não é uma ilusão é, Milo?", Camus pergunta. Estava muito feliz, mas temia ser apenas um outro truque mental.

" Não! É real. Eu te amo, Camus!", Milo diz, enquanto acaricia a face do francês.

" Também te amo!", Camus sorri, beijando os lábios de Milo.

Quando se separaram, Milo fita Camus de forma travessa, olhando todo aquele corpo e fazendo Camus erguer uma sobrancelha, curioso.

" Hum... Acho que chegou a hora do banho!", Milo vai descendo o corpo e dá uma lambida no abdômen de Camus.

" Ah, não! Eu quero dormir! Não tenho forças pra nada mais.", Falou birrento. Aquele dia tinha sido muito revelador pra ele e isso o deixou cansado.

" Você não precisa fazer nada!", Milo disse, se levantando em um impulso e pegando Camus no colo.

" O que você tá fazendo?", Perguntou, levemente irritado.

" Originalmente, eu pretendia te dar um banho!", Falou com um sorriso travesso e malicioso.

" Me coloca no chão!", Camus disse bravo. Tudo bem que ele tava cansado, mas ainda tinha forças pra se mover sozinho, só não estava com vontade de fazê-lo.

" Nã-nã-ni-nã-não!", Falou brincalhão e logo em seguida gargalhando.

Chegou ao banheiro e tratou de enfiar Camus debaixo da água morna. Sabia que Camus preferiria fria, mas ele não estava muito a fim. Camus reclamava e ele ficava apenas rindo, enquanto a banheira ia enchendo. Resolveu beijar Camus pra fazer ele calar a boca e conseguiu.

Após a banheira estar cheia, Milo empurrou Camus pra dentro dela e entrou, voltando a beijar todo o peito alvo de Camus.

" Milo, desse jeito nós não vamos tomar banho!", Camus praguejava, apesar de estar adorando tudo aquilo.

" Nós vamos, Camus! Nós vamos!", Milo levou a mão até o membro de Camus que o olhou com cara de que perguntava 'de novo?'.

" Você é delicioso!", Falou, enquanto se acomodava entre as pernas dele.

Camus o olhou, fingindo indignação.

" Você vai sair daqui limpinho e então vai direto pra caminha!", Brincou.

" Seu tarado!", Camus falou, tentando manter a cara séria, mas não estava conseguindo.

" Sou mesmo! Vai ter que me agüentar!", O sorriso de malícia de Milo demonstrava todo o fogo que ele tinha.

" Eu acho que eu vou morrer. Meu Zeus, alguém me ajuda! Tem um Escorpião tarado no meu banheiro!", Falava, entrando no jogo de Milo.

" Háháháháhá! Ninguém pode te salvar de mim, Príncipe do Gelo!", Milo disse, como se estivesse a imitar um vilão.

" Hum... Será que eu vou querer ser salvo?", Mordeu o lábio inferior. Estava pronto pra dormir, mas aquela brincadeira de Milo o deixou acesso... Em todos os sentidos!

" Acho que não!", Milo lambeu os lábios de Camus.

Os dois então começaram uma deliciosa brincadeira, que continuou pela noite toda. Confirmaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro novamente e não estavam nem aí pra treinamento, afinal, de uma forma ou e outra, eles estavam se exercitando! E o que era melhor, de uma maneira muito prazerosa!

Fim.

**OOO**

Olá!

Finalmente terminei essa fic! Nem acredito! Tive que escrever metade dela a mão... E ela ficou tão grande!

Queria poder ter feito o Milo mais safado no final, mas pelo que houve no início da fic não ia ficar legal se ele fosse mais... Sacana!

Amei escrever as cenas de romance! - (Sou uma garota romântica! -)

Espero que eu tenha agradado com essa fic! É a primeira que eu escrevo com personagens de anime. Todas as fics que escrevi até agora foram originais. Gostaria de receber comentários pra saber se realmente ficou bom!

Pelo amor de Deus, me mandem comentários! Eu preciso saber se ficou legal, se não, não sei nem se continuo a escrever o 1º capítulo de uma outra fic que eu estou escrevendo dos dois, mas é universo alternativo e o Milo é um filho das trevas, muito lindo e sensual a procura de sangue e de um companheiro...

Então... Manifestem-se!

Obrigada a todos os que leram!

28 de Setembro de 2004

16:09 PM.

**Comentário Especial **

Como podem ter visto, eu escrevi essa fic em Setembro de 2004, publicando essa fic em outros sites há algum tempo, mas só agora eu consegui fazer minha conta no e colocá-la on-line.

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial as pessoas que me deixaram comentários aqui no Muito obrigada a **Nakisuki-Chan, Patin, Shakinha, Bruna Apoena, Litha-Chan, Anjo Setsuna, Kaworu, Lola Spixii e Aiko Hosokawa.** O comentário de vocês me deixaram muito feliz!

Queria pedir para todos que deixarem reviwes, que deixem o e-mail também, para que eu possa responder.

**Patin**, eu vi o seu e-mail, mas fiquei na dúvida se estava certo. Teria como me falar qual é o e-mail? Na sua página é do yahoo e termina como 'mx' em vez de 'br'. É isso mesmo? Õ.o

Agradeço a todos e peço que me enviem coments, assim eu até posso me animar a escrever uma continuação. Rs Beijos a todos!

Yume Vy


End file.
